Obsessed
by Amani.C
Summary: Emmett has all he ever wanted, a beautiful wife, three kids, and a promotion. After hiring himself a secretary, he notices shes starting to grow fonder of him with each passing second. When she finally makes her move and gets rejected, she deems it as a challenge that she will concur.
1. Jessica Stanley

**Emmett:**

I grabbed my brief case before running into my office building.

"Hold the elevator" I shouted, as I watched the brunette step into the elevator.

"Thanks" I whispered, stepping inside.

"No problem" she replied, adjusting her shirt, as I noticed the three buttons on her top are undone.

"I haven't seen you before. Are you new" I wondered, as she gave me her best grin.

"Yeah. I'm some guy's name Emmett Cullen's secretary" she responded, completely uninterested.

"Why'd you say it like that" I wondered, ignore the ding as the elevator continued to go up floors.

"I heard a lot about him. He's just another one of those I'm rich, so you have to do whatever I tell you kinda guys. Oh my gosh! He's probably one of the old, bald, fat guys. Great! Why can't I have a boss who looks like you" she proclaimed, before the doors open.

"See you around" I remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hope so" she replied, as her previous smile stretched across her face.

I stepped into my office, and relaxed back into my chair. I propped my feet up on the desk, as I stared at the picture of my family. This picture was taken during the family reunion a month ago. My parents, Esme and Carlisle, my brother and sister, Alice and Edward, as well as Edward's wife Bella, and Alice's husband Jasper, and I can't forget Jasper's sister, as well as my wife Rosalie.

I turned to the picture beside that. It was taken also during the family reunion, but was of our children. Renesme, 17, Charles, 14, and Carmen, 9, are Bella and Edward's children. Twins Ashlee and Nicolas, 16, and Benjamin, 8, are Jasper and Alice's kids. Lastly, Lucas, 7 and Lily, 5, are mine and Rosalie's children together, and Rosalie has a son Jesse, 17 from her first relationship with James. Rosalie and I have been married for seven years, and soon we will be celebrating our eighth wedding anniversary.

A knock on the door knocked me out of my trance as I watched the girl from the elevator step into my office.

"Emmett Cullen" she said, sounding like a question.

"Yes" I answered, gesturing towards the chair, so she could take a seat.

"Why didn't you tell me in the elevator" she wondered, crossing her legs after taking a seat.

"Because I wanted to know what you thought of me, even though you haven't met me" I answered, pointing towards the hair with one hand and my stomach with the other.

"Not bald, and not fat" she noticed, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't forget old" I added, passing her my best grin.

"What's your name by the way" I asked, going into the drawer of my desk.

"Jessica Stanley" she answered, as I pulled out a stack of folders.

"Well, Jessica Stanley, I need you to organize these files in the file cabinet beside your desk" I directed, handing her the oversize stack of folders, before watching her leave my office.

"Mr. Cullen" my new secretary Jessica called out through the intercom.

"Yes" I answered, after pushing down on the talk button.

"Your wife is on line 1" Jessica stated, as I clicked over to take my wife's call.

"Hello" I greeted, grinning to myself as my wife's voice replied on the other end.

"Are you going to be home for dinner" Rose asked, as I heard a banging sound in the back.

"I really don't know. I'll try" I sighed, pulling out a file I haven't finished.

"I'm making your favorite" Rose exclaimed, as the banging started getting louder.

"Save me a plate" I pleaded, hearing her take in a deep breath.

"Alright" Rose whispered, giving in, as my eyes darted towards the clock.

"Rose" I pleaded, before she cut me off.

"It's okay Emmett. I'm not mad" Rose avowed, as the banging quickly stopped.

I could tell she really was mad, but I didn't want to push her into admitting it because it will just cause her to become more mad.

"So, you got a new secretary" Rose spoke up, changing the conversation.

"Yeah" I sighed, resting my forehead against the stack of folders in front of me.

"Is she pretty" Rose wondered.

"Noooo, of course not. No one is as pretty as you" I replied, hearing her laugh on the other end

."Good answer" Rose laughed, as I heard a beep in the background signaling someone walked into my house.

"Who's there" I wondered, pushing the buzzer on my desk so Jessica would come in.

"Jesse picked Lucas up from soccer, and they just got back" Rose answered, as Jessica quietly walked in.

"What's my princess doing" I asked, grinning at the picture on my desk of all of the kids.

"Assisting me in cooking. Sweetheart, pass me the butter" Rose answered, before talking to Lily in the background.

"Rosie, if I don't go now I'm never going to finish this paperwork" I sighed, hearing something fall in the background.

"Alright, I love you Emmett" Rose whispered.

"I love-" I started, before hearing a dial tone on the other end, signaling she hung up.

"What do you need me to do" Jessica questioned.

"I need you to grab a pad and a pen" I directed, watching her run out of my office in a hurry then come back in.

"Sit down" I responded, loosening up my tie.

"Why don't they invite spouses" Jessica asked, breaking the silence.

"Huh? Excuse me" I wondered, completely confused.

"The party flyer says they don't invite spouses" Jessica noticed, pointing at the bulletin in my office.

"It's like that at a lot of companies. I guess they probably figure you're not going to kick back and let loose if your spouse is there, part of the reason at having a party, right.?" I commented, taking off my suit jacket.

"So, are these parties wild" Jessica asked, wigging her eyebrow.

"No, not really" I sighed, opening the file in front of me.

"Well, then that's no fun" Jessica exclaimed, staring into my eyes.

"Okay, lets get started. It's Monday-" I started, before she cut me off.

"Taken care of" Jessica finished.

"Huh" I wondered, confused again.

"On Monday nights you do overtime and send your wife flowers. I sent her a dozen red roses" Jessica continued, as I felt lost for words.

"Thank you" was the only thing I could get out.

"How long have you two been married" she questioned, pulling the fabric of her skirt down.

"Um, seven years, about to be eight in November" I answered, grabbing a ball point pen.

"And you still send her flowers every Monday. She's a lucky girl" Jessica sighed, opening the folder on her lap.

"Yeah, it's sort of a tradition" I added, leaning back into my chair.

"Okay, lets get started. Now, lets switch some calls. Why don't we start off with Phil Trindle, see if you can get me a lunch appointment at some point next week, anywhere he wants, but push for the Water Grill please I like the fish there" I rambled, as she quickly wrote on the pad.

"Water Grills fantastic" she added, as she continued to write.

"Send my emails over to Marge, am I going to fast for you" I wondered, watching the pen going back and forth in her hand.

"No, I'm actually waiting for you" she gleamed, looking into my eyes before looking back down at the pad on her lap.

"Are you always this efficient"

"Does that surprise you" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, well most of the secretaries we get here-" I started, before she cut me off.

"You will see that I'm not like most of the secretaries" she finished, winking at me.

I rushed my hand over my face, as I took in a deep breath. I grabbed my jacket, as Jessica stood up.

"I'll try to be in first thing in the morning" I sighed, suppressing a yawn.

"See you tomorrow Mr. Cullen" Jessica called out, waving at me, as I stepped into the elevator.

When I arrived home all of the lights in the house were out. Damn, I didn't make it. I saw the red roses in a vase in the middle of the table. I heard the flat screen TV on in the living room, as I took off my jacket and tie. Jesse was in the living room watching TV, and I flopped down beside him, before propping my feet on the coffee table in front of me.

"Mom, tried to wait up for you" Jesse whispered, as he browsed through channels.

I looked at the arm chair to see Rosalie knocked out, with Lily on her lap fast asleep.

"I'll take your mother, and you take Lily" I directed, as he turned off the TV.

I picked Rose up in my arms after Jesse picked Lily up. I followed him up the stairs, before going the opposite way into the master bedroom. I laid Rose on the bed, and pulled off her shoes. I stripped down to my t-shirt and boxers before crawling in next to my wife.

"I love you Rose" I whispered, throwing my arm around her waist.

**Review:**

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my new story. Tell me what you think about each character, especially Jessica and Emmett.**

**-Amani.**


	2. A Day In The Life

**Rosalie:**

"Good morning" I announced, as I flipped the last pancake over.

"Why are the kids watching TV" Emmett questioned, pecking my forehead, before grabbing his cup of coffee.

"Today, is the day report card grades go in so they don't have school" I sighed, completely frustrated that I repeated myself for the fifth time this week.

"I forgot" Emmett whispered, taking his plate out of my hand.

"Daddy, I didn't see you all day yesterday" Lily exclaimed, climbing onto Emmett's lap.

I grabbed my cup of coffee, before walking towards the table.

"I need your car today" I stated, watching him flip through the newspaper.

"What's wrong with your car" Emmett asked, furrowing his brows.

"I let Jesse borrow it. Him and Jacob are taking Renesme and Grace to the beach today" I informed Emmett, as Lucas came down the stairs playing his DS.

"Well, you have to drop me off at work today"

"You have work again" Lucas proclaimed, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"I'm afraid so, but hey how about you all come in my office for a little bit" Emmett remarked, lifting Lily up, as I grabbed his finished plate.

"Alright" I quickly gave in as both children pouted at me.

* * *

**Emmett:**

"Ta da" Lily exclaimed, as Rose and I began to clap.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything" Rose sighed, as Lily and Lucas played around my office.

"No, it's good to have all of you here" I sighed, grabbing my wife's hands.

"Later, I'm taking the kids to the costume store to buy a costume, you want to come? I know the perfect costume for you" Rose proclaimed, as I pecked her hands.

"I really would Rose, but I'm swamped with work" I sighed, watching her lower her head slowly.

"Excuse me" a voice called out, interrupting me and my wife's conversation.

I looked over to see Jessica holding up my coffee.

"Jessica, this is my wife Rosalie. Rosalie this is Jessica" I introduced, as Rose turned to face my secretary.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen" Jessica commented, holding her hand out to Rose.

"Hi" Rose whispered, shaking her hand.

"And these two kids must be Lucas and Lillian" Jessica said, stooping down to their level.

"I can already tell they are going to be heart breakers" Jessica declared, patting Lily's head.

"Hi Lily! Hi Lucas! I'm Jessica" Jessica said, pinching their cheeks.

"Say hi kids…Don't be rude" Emmett laughed, pulling Lily into his arms.

"Oh they can say hi, but they just don't like to talk to strangers" Rose responded, pulling Lucas towards her.

"What beautiful children, they look just like you Emmett" Jessica admitted, gesturing to me, as Rose let out a soft giggle.

"You really think so. Most people think they look like my gorgeous wife" I replied, pointing towards Rosalie.

"Uh, Joe Walton really needs to see you when you have a moment" Jessica announced, before leaving the room.

"Ros-a-lie" I whistled out, causing Rose to laugh.

"Wasn't me" Rose laughed out.

"What's the deal with her" Rose wondered, rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean" I questioned, curiously.

"What beautiful children, they look just like you Emmett" Rose mocked, before laughing once again.

"Well, you have to admit they are beautiful just like me" I responded, adjusting my tie.

"You said she wasn't pretty, that girl may be a lot of things, but she isn't ugly" Rose spoke up, squinting her eyes at me.

"I haven't noticed. I only have eyes for you" I whispered, seductively in her ear.

"Do you really think that is going to work" Rose scoffed, as I brought my mouth to hers.

"Emmett, stop! The kids" Rose muttered, biting on her bottom lip.

"Come on I'll take you all around the building" I stated, hoping out of my seat, before grabbing her hand.

* * *

**Rosalie:**

"Are you serious" Alice exclaimed, eyes almost falling out of her head.

"Yes. She was all like what beautiful children, they look just like you Emmett" I repeated, rolling my eyes.

"I think you should go down there and claim your man" Bella declared, crossing her arms.

"I think we already did that" I remarked, pointing towards my wedding ring.

"Well, what are you going to do Rose" Alice bellowed, taking a seat next to me on the couch.

"What can I do? She didn't come on to him. He isn't with her, he's with me. He didn't marry her, he married me. Even if she does want my man, I already won because I put a ring on that finger" I asserted, proudly, and confidently.

"That's my girl" Alice and Bella exclaimed, in unison, each giving me a high five.

I grabbed the wine glass in front of me and took a strong sip as I heard the front door open. In came Carmen, Benjamin, Lucas, and Lily each holding a popsicle.

"Car, you're nine. Shouldn't you know the food is suppose to go in your mouth, not on your shirt" Charles teased, as he came down the stairs.

"Mom" Carmen whined, as Bella glared daggers at her son.

"Charles" Bella warned, raising her finger at him.

"Sorry Mom" Charles proclaimed, before heading out the front door.

"Carmen go upstairs, and change shirts" Bella directed, as Carmen threw her popsicle stick away.

"Now, what do you have on your shirt" I laughed, grabbing onto my daughter's hand.

Lily turned to a shade of pink, before burying her head into the crook of my neck.

"There is no need to be shy around us Lil, we helped change your little diaper as a baby, and you had such a cute patooty" Bella proclaimed, pinching Lily's cheek, causing Lily to turn a darker shade of red.

"Even though not by blood, but by marriage we are cousins and I have known you for practically my entire life, trust me when I saw I think Grace likes you" Renesme announced, as her and Jesse entered the house.

"I'm going to take the kids home and start dinner, can you pick up Emmett" I wondered, grabbing my car keys from Jesse's pocket.

"Mom, do I have to" Jesse sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yes. Please, for me" I pleaded, handing him Emmett's car keys.

"Fine" he sighed, giving in, throwing his hands in the air.

"Can I go with you" Lily wondered, poking her lip out.

"Fine" Jesse sighed, giving in, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you going with me Lucas or Jesse" I asked, heading for the door after grabbing my jacket.

"You" he answered, zipping up his coat.

"School tomorrow" Bella announced, as all of the kids groaned in return.

"We have to get home early" Alice sighed, handing Benjamin his coat.

Alice and I headed out of Bella and Edward's condo, as Edward pulled up into the driveway. I waved at him, as I hopped inside my car, and headed home.

**

* * *

**

**Emmett:**

"Good Afternoon, Jessica Stanley speaking" I overheard Jessica say as she took a phone call.

"I don't like the idea of having one of your representatives reviewing our work before we send it for uploading. Why do you request this? " Jessica commented, turning in her chair to notice my presence.

"I'll have to pass your call to one of our executives" Jessica stated, as I pointed towards the elevator signaling I was leaving.

"As soon as possible" Jessica said, raising her finger, to signal me to hold on.

"Alright" Jessica sighed, hanging up the phone before turning to me.

"I'm leaving too. I just thought we could walk out together" Jessica whispered, shyly, pushing her hair behind her ear.

I headed towards the elevator and held it open as Jessica grabbed the remainder of her paperwork and stepped in. The elevator doors opened to the lobby, and there stood Jesse and Lily.

Jessica stepped out of the elevator, and tripped. I caught her from around her waist as her papers fell and scattered all throughout the floor.

"Sorry" Jessica mumbled, covering her face.

"For what" I laughed, bending over to help her pick up her paper.

"I am so clumsy sometimes! That is so embarrassing!" Jessica exclaimed, as she stacked the papers in her hands.

I looked up to see Jesse leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as Lily sat in one of the waiting chairs swinging her legs back and forth. I handed Jessica the last folder and felt her hand brush against mine in her attempt to grab the folder. Jessica has brown eyes, I can't believe I haven't noticed that yet.

I pushed the door open for Jessica to walk through as I followed Jesse and Lily to the car. Once I was strapped in the passenger seat, Jesse banged his hand against the wheel.

"What was that?" Jesse exclaimed, turning to face me.

"What are you talking about" I wondered, as he started up the car.

"You. Jessica." Jesse answered, as if I should have known.

"Nothing" I answered, shrugging it off.

"Emmett, be honest. Do you have feelings for your secretary" Jesse asked, turning towards me, with no hint of amusement across his face.

"No…of course not" I answered, staring out of the window.

"Emmett, turn around! Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't have feelings for Jessica. If you do I need to know because my mother has been hurt too many times before you and I don't want her to get hurt again" Jesse asserted, breathing heavily.

"No, I don't have feelings for Jessica" I shouted, as Jesse sighed in relief.

"Good. Just know that if you break my mother's heart, I will break your face, _and _every bone in your body. Oh, and my dad will help!" Jesse threatened, driving out of the parking lot.

I turned to face the back, and exhaled the deep breath I inhaled when I realized that Lily was asleep. I am so happy she didn't hear any of that.

**Review:**

**So, here's the next chapter. I am open to ideas, and I would actually enjoy hearing what you guys would want to happen. Your wish is my command! Well, your wants are my command I should say. Well, anyway I hope you enjoyed.**

**-Amani.**


	3. He Loves Me

**Jessica:**

He loves me.

He loves me not.

He loves me.

He loves me not.

He loves me.

He loves loves me.

Emmett loves me.

Emmett loves me.

Emmett Cullen loves me.

Emmett Cullen loves me.

Jessica Cullen, has a nice ring to it. We can have a baby and if it's a girl name her Lauren, Lauren Cullen, but if it's a boy we can name him Mike Cullen. Emmett and I will make the perfect babies.

After stepping inside of my apartment, I walked inside of my closet, and flickered on the lights. I have maintained to snatch exactly ten pictures of Emmett out of his desk. Now, my collage is almost complete. I just need one big picture. I stepped out of my closet, and lit the candle on top of my end table.

"May this candle burn bright and our love last forever" I whispered, throwing the match into the trash.

I have to go to bed early tonight so I can wake up bright and early and see Emmett tomorrow. Maybe I should bring muffins, especially for him. Blueberry muffins, just what he likes. I bet I know more about him than his own wife.

Guys aren't like Emmett Cullen anymore. He's so kind. He picks up things when I drop it, and he always ask can he pick any lunch up for me. Now, to get Emmett I have to get rid of Rosalie and her son. I have to do something about Jesse first because he's very protective of his mother, then I can win the kids' hearts over, and last get rid of Rosalie. The perfect plan. The perfect system. Nothing can go wrong. And no one will get in my way, because if they do then….

I grabbed my scrunchie and threw my hair into a loose ponytail before crawling into bed. I picked up the picture frame and kissed the picture of the man in it. I love you Emmett. And I know you love me too.

**Review:So, this was pretty much a filler to get inside of Jessica's head. We'll get more of these as time progresses in the story.**

**-Amani.**


	4. Fascination

**Emmett:**

Jessica is starting to fall behind. She didn't bring me my morning coffee today. I guess I have to get it myself. I tightened my tie as I raised from my seat. I headed towards the kitchen, and saw Jessica sitting at the table crying.

"Oh, sorry…I was…um" Jessica whispered, wiping her face with her hands.

"I should go" Jessica sighed.

"No…you stay. Okay, I'm gonna grab my coffee and head back to my office" I stated, pouring myself a cup of coffee.

I started to head out, when my guilty conscious started to get the best of me. I turned and leaned against the threshold of the door

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it" I wondered, before taking a sip of my coffee.

"It's nothing" Jessica sobbed, grabbing a Kleenex before wiping her eyes.

"Nothing" I repeated, squinting my eyes at her.

"Most people don't cry over nothing" I spoke up, pulling a chair up beside her.

"You think I'm crying" Jessica croaked, quickly wiping her eyes.

"It's just allergies" Jessica commented, grabbing another Kleenex.

"Oh, really? What are you allergic to" I wondered, crossing my arms, as my brow raised.

"Men" Jessica answered, placing a fake grin across her face.

"Do you mind if I sit" I asked, pulling the chair out.

"Sure…go ahead" she answered, pointing towards the seat.

"Are you having boyfriend troubles" I questioned, taking a seat.

"I'm starting to think there is something wrong with me" Jessica sighed, opening her container full of strawberries.

"There is nothing wrong with you. Maybe you haven't met the right guy yet" I remarked, leaning back into the chair.

"I think all the good ones are taken" Jessica whispered, nibbling on her strawberry.

"Look, I'm no expert, but if it didn't work out maybe it wasn't meant to be. And when you meet the right guy, you'll know immediately."

"Was that how it was with you and Rosalie" she wondered, moving on to her next strawberry.

"I guess you can say that" I answered, hearing a small giggle come out of her.

"Well, I'm jealous" Jessica announced, looking down.

"Why"

"She has everything. A perfect husband, perfect children, perfect marriage-" Jessica started, before I cut her off.

"No, nothing is perfect. There are problems in every relationship, but you have to remember the most important thing; moving forward" I clarified, before taking another sip of my coffee.

"Okay Jessica look. Don't beat yourself up over this guy. Look at you, you are a smart, attractive woman. Any man would be lucky to have you. Honestly, if I were single…" I trailed off, before she started speaking.

"You're just trying to make me feel better" she hiccupped, before covering her mouth.

"Is it working" I queried, furrowing my brows.

"Yes" Jessica laughed, as I nodded up and down.

"Good, just hang in there and it's going to be okay." I assured, patting her shoulder.

"Thanks Emmett…I mean Mr. Cullen" Jessica replied, standing up.

I saw Jasper walk in, with his hands in his pockets and smiling at me. Jessica discarded her trash, before walking pass Jasper in her attempt to get back to work.

"What was that about" Jasper asked, leaning against the counter.

"Ah man, her boyfriend dumped her and I was just being nice" I sighed, going into the refrigerator to grab my lunch.

"She's one smoking piece of ass, if you haven't noticed" Jasper proclaimed, grabbing his lunch after me.

"Stop it Jasper" I sighed, nodding my head.

"Come on, like you haven't noticed" Jasper responded, unscrewing the cap on his water bottle.

"Oh no, I'm not in the game anymore. I am retired and coaching, as are you." I remarked, opening the container of my lunch.

"Good! Keep it that way!" Jasper growled, before walking out.

I took a deep breath before returning to my seat to eat my lunch then get back to work.

**Rosalie:**

"Mom, I'm home" Jesse announced, as I heard the front door close.

I rested my head against the table, as I waited for my cell phone to start ringing. I called Emmett two hours ago and still no call back. I just wanted to remind him that on his way home from work he needed to pick the kids up from school. I just love the fact that they get out at 3:30.

"What are you doing" Jesse laughed, opening his soda can.

"Waiting on a call from Emmett" I said, through gritted teeth.

"Why did you even marry that guy" Jesse growled, flopping into the chair beside me.

"Because I love him" I answered, smiling at my son.

"Mom, don't stare. It's creepy" Jesse exclaimed, trying to ignore my gaze.

"You are so handsome" I gushed, squeezing his cheek.

"Mom, seriously…I am basically an adult" Jesse sighed, getting up from his seat, to move down.

"Did you call Emmett" Jesse asked, trying to get to the bottom of the no call back.

"Yeah. I called his work" I answered, throwing my cell phone onto the couch.

"Who answered"

"His secretary" I replied, rolling my eyes at the thought of Jessica.

"Mom, seriously! That girl has the hots for Emmett. Don't you see it. Yesterday, when I came to pick Emmett up, she so called accidentally dropped all of the folders in her hands and he helped her pick them up" Jesse growled, as I could tell it really bothered him.

"He was just being nice" I assured.

"Mom, you were so sad when you found out dad cheated on you. I don't want to see you like that again, especially with Emmett" Jesse bellowed, obviously getting irritated.

"What's with you and him? Why don't you two like each other? My son and my husband getting along would be wonderful" I wondered, following Jesse into the kitchen.

"It's nothing against you mom. It's just…I don't think anyone is right for you. There aren't any decent guys out there now, and your to perfect for those other guys" Jesse remarked, as I poured myself a full glass of wine.

"Sweetheart, I am far from perfect. But, it means the world to me that you think I am" I sighed, after taking a huge gulp of my wine.

"Mom, no matter what you say or what anyone says you are always perfect in my eyes. When dad wasn't there for me you always were. You made it to every one of my football games, soccer games, and you were even there for me when dad got remarried, and shut me out of his life. Lucas and Lily don't know how lucky they are to have a mom like you. You were basically my mom and my dad. And I will never forget what you gave up for me. When I wanted to take soccer lessons you used your last to buy me lessons. You were a young, single mother with a bad kid to top it all off. I really look up to you mom. I love you" Jesse spoke, softly, as I felt tears escape my eyes.

I put my drink down before pulling Jesse into my arms.

"Bella and I were pregnant at the same time, and even though I was young I never regretted you. I wouldn't take anything back. You made me so proud and I appreciate you always having my back, we're not just mother and son, but we're friends" I whispered, before pecking my son on the cheek.

**Jesse:**

I watched my mom grab her half full glass of wine and walk into the dining room. Her hair was in a tight ponytail, and her face was stained with tears. The look in my mother's eyes as she smiled at me was complete adoration.

"Mom, can I ask you a question" I wondered, contemplating whether I should ask or not.

"You can ask me anything" my mom answered, as her blue eyes remained watery.

"If you thought something was going on with someone you love's husband would you say something" I questioned, as I heard the gulp echo in my mother's throat.

"Do you think something is going on between Emmett and Jessica" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Mom, I hope not. It's just…they seem to have some sort of chemistry going on. But, don't worry I warned Emmett, well more like threatened" I responded, as my mother stood up.

"Don't fight my battles for me Jesse. Nothing happened, but if something does I don't want you to fight my battles" my mom replied, patting my shoulder.

"I'm as stubborn as you are. If someone hurts my mother, they better know that I am going to hurt them back"

**Review:**

**I hope you enjoyed. Well, back to the drawing board. I am open to many ideas, just say them in a review.**

**Happy Almost Halloween!**

**-Amani.**


	5. Office Party

**Emmett:**

"Remember eat something before you drink" Rose stated, fixing my tie.

"I will" I responded, as she adjusted my collar.

"Don't do anything you're going to regret" Rose reminded, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Emmett tell me again why spouses aren't allowed" Jesse wondered, leaning against the wall.

"Because they probably figure you're not going to kick back and let loose if your spouse is there, part of the reason at having a party, right?" I commented, putting on the jacket to my suit.

"I'll walk you to your car" Jesse sighed, opening the front door for me to exit.

"What's your problem" I exclaimed, as soon as Jesse closed the door.

"I don't have a problem. I just want to make sure you don't do anything you'll regret. Remember what you have back here, at home" Jesse asserted, opening the door to the car for me.

"Trust me" I sighed, patting his shoulder.

"I trust no one. I trusted my own father, and you see where that got me" Jesse seethed, pushing my hand off of his shoulder.

**Jessica:**

I volunteered to come early and help set up. Everything has to be perfect today. I brushed down the fabric of my beautiful, sexy red dress, before going to the bathroom to touch up my makeup. I fluffed up my brown curls, before reapply lipstick to my lips. Emmett is definitely going to enjoy me tonight. No wife. No kids. Just Jessica and Emmett.

I stepped out of the bathroom, and went slam into someone's chest. I looked up to be greeted with Mr. Hale's smile. Damn! Jasper Hale, or in other words Rosalie's brother. I'll just have to get Emmett away from the party, so I can have him all to myself. I looked back at Jasper's face, and the look on his face made me wonder did he say anything.

"Huh?…Did you say something" I wondered, shaking my head back to reality.

"I said are you alright" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah…I'm fine" I quickly replied, before he walked away.

Great. Nice first impression on Emmett's best friend. I bet he thinks I'm weird. I looked at the elevator after hearing it ding, to see the doors open and reveal Emmett. I took in a deep breath, before I started to head towards him.

You can do it Jessica. He's just a guy. A perfect, handsome, respectful guy. I came to an abrupt stop when I noticed Jasper reach him before me. Jasper Hale might be a problem in my plan to get Emmett. I quickly turned around and made my way towards the punch bowl. I poured myself some punch as I watched Jasper and Emmett talk on the side of my eye.

I saw Emmett wave me over, and decided to swallow my pride and join them.

"So I hear you two already met" Emmett said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah" I whispered, innocently.

"You know Jasper is my wife's brother" Emmett informed me, taking a glass of wine off the table.

"Really" I said, amazed, even though I already knew.

"Yeah. She can be a pain in the ass, but you'll grow to love her. I sure do, but I'm sure you understand the feeling that if someone does something to hurt someone you love then you'll do anything to make them pay" Jasper added, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I'm an only child, and my parents are died when I was 19, so I don't know what you're talking about" I remarked, before finishing off my punch.

He suspects something. Why can't he like me like Emmett likes me? This isn't fair. I got Emmett to like me. Emmett's kids like me, but I can already tell Rosalie, Jesse, and now Jasper are going to be problems.

"Plan B is about to begin" I whispered, taking a deep breath.

"Did you say something" Emmett questioned, stopping his conversation with Jasper, to turn to me.

"No, but I'll be back. I have to take a call" I stated, backing away from them.

**Jasper:**

"Emmett I don't trust her!" I exclaimed, glaring at him.

"What's not to trust? Jessica is as innocent as Lily." Emmett replied, laughing to himself.

"No. Lily is child innocent. Jessica has something up her sleeve. Why is it that anytime she has a problem she comes running to you" I wondered, leaning against the door.

"She doesn't. When she was crying, she was alone. I interrupted her." Emmett bellowed, getting irritated with me.

"Emmett, you don't see it! She likes you!" I returned, in frustration.

"This conversation is dumb. What's your thought against mine" Emmett proclaimed.

"It's not just me Emmett! Alice and Jesse even think something is going on, and Rose is starting to think that as well" I asserted, getting into Emmett's face.

"Rose doesn't think that" Emmett whispered, setting his drink down.

"How do you know what she thinks" I spat, in a low, menacing tone.

"Because she's my wife" Emmett shouted, getting weird glances from the passer-bys.

"Well, she's my sister! Emmett, you're my best friend and I love you like a brother, but if you put my sister through what James put her through, you are not only going to have to answer to Jesse, and my father who happens to be the mayor, but me as well." I avowed, staring angrily into his brown eyes.

"I don't have to listen to this" Emmett yelled, pushing me out of his way.

**Jessica:**

I leaned against the wall as I watched Emmett take in multiple drinks. Jasper glared at me from a distance as he talked on his cell phone. Jasper really doesn't like me. Well, his opinion really doesn't matter to me. Emmett continued to drink and drink until the dance floor started clearing out. Now, it's time.

I watched Jasper grab his coat and leave out, before actually going in for my move.

"Jessica, I don't think I can drive in this state" Emmett slurred, as I grabbed his arm.

"Lets get you cleaned up so your wife doesn't say anything when you get home" I sighed, leading him towards the women's bathroom.

"What would I do without you" Emmett slurred, stumbling, as I pushed open the bathroom door.

I helped Emmett in, and looked around the hallway before closing the women's bathroom door behind me. I felt Emmett's breath touch the nip of my neck before I quickly turned around. I smelt his alcoholic breath, and grinned to myself before attacking his lips with mine.

I used my hands to push him into the wall, as I felt his hands rummage throughout my entire body. I smiled up at the camera in the corner of the restroom, before turning back to give Emmett my undivided attention.

"Emmett" I heard a male voice call out.

I never heard that voice before. It's someone I never met.

"Did you hear that" Emmett asked, breaking off the kiss.

I pushed Emmett onto the small couch in the girls' restroom before straddling his lap. I brought my mouth to his, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Emmett" the man repeated, as Emmett began to unzip my dress from the back.

"Don't stop" I moaned, into his ear.

"EMMETT" the man shouted, as the bathroom door flew open.

"Edward" Emmett quickly yelled, pushing me off of his lap.

"Don't tell Rose! Please" Emmett begged, as I quickly zipped up my dress.

"You need to fix yourself up! What were you thinking? Wipe that lipstick off of your face, drink some of the punch out there, get your hair back together, and take that jacket off it smells like perfume" Edward ordered, pushing me out of the bathroom.

"Step One, is now complete" I said, smiling to myself, as I pushed the elevator button.

**Review:**

**I hope you enjoyed. Whoever reviews gets to borrow Jesse for a day. Don't be mad at me for the scene with Jessica and Emmett, it has to happen in order for the story to continue to move forward.**

**-Amani.**


	6. Secret

**Rosalie:**

I awoke to see Emmett laying down beside me. I usually don't see this to often. When I wake up he is either about to leave for work, or he already left.

"How was the party" I wondered, crawling out of bed.

"Same old same old" Emmett sighed, brushing it off.

"Did anything exciting happen" I asked, tying my robe.

"Nope" Emmett answered, before rolling over to face the wall.

I headed out of my bedroom, and stopped at Lily's room when I heard her talking to Lucas.

"You're wrong Lucas! Wrong!" Lily exclaimed, throwing her Barbie at him.

"What's going on" I wondered, quickly running into the room, to separate my kids.

"Lucas says you and daddy are going to get a divorce" Lily growled, crossing her arms.

"Where did you here something like that" I asked, stooping down to Lucas' level.

"I overheard Jesse talking to Grace" Lucas muttered, as I rustled his hair.

"Well, you and Lily have nothing to worry about. Your father and I aren't getting a divorce" I assured, pecking each of their cheeks.

I tightened the tie around my robe before walking, calmly out of Lily's room. I headed downstairs to see Jesse hanging up the house phone.

"Jesse" I called out, angrily.

"Yes mom" he answered, nervously.

"You need to watch yourself" I said, through gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about" he wondered, backing up into the wall.

"Lily and Lucas thought me and Emmett were getting a divorce. I had to explain to them that we weren't. You want to know who they heard that from" I remarked, in a low voice so I wouldn't wake Emmett.

"Sorry mom I didn't think they would hear" Jesse sighed, stepping closer to me.

"Why is my marriage any of your concern" I proclaimed, crossing my arms.

"You're my mother. Everything you do is my concern" Jesse remarked, getting irritated.

"That's right I am your mother, and I think sometimes you forget that. I'm not your little sister, someone you need to protect 24/7. I can take care of myself, and I really don't appreciate you discussing my marriage behind my back" I shouted, before entering the kitchen.

I went into the refrigerator and pulled out the egg carton and the pack of bacon, before slamming them both down onto the counter.

"Mom" Jesse whispered, as I grabbed a pan and slammed it onto the stovetop.

"Yes" I muttered, turning the stove on.

"You're mad at me"

"Is it that obvious" I remarked, putting the bacon into the pan.

"Mom, I'm sorry! Don't be mad at me! Please!" Jesse pleaded, placing a bowl onto the counter to mix the eggs.

"Jesse I'm getting tired of this! I'm getting sick of you and Emmett not talking! I'm getting tired of you, Jasper, and Alice thinking he's going to cheat on me! And I'm getting sick and tired of being sick and tired." I growled, breaking the eggs into the bowl.

"Why does everyone feel me and Emmett are destined for divorce? We've been together for almost eight years" I asked, throwing the egg shells into the trash.

"Mommy, I'll stop! I'll stop ignoring Emmett. I'll stop talking about your marriage. I'll stop everything you want me to stop, as long as you stop crying" Jesse pleaded, pulling me into a hug.

I smiled to myself, as I inhaled the scent of his cologne. I pecked his cheek, before feeling him wipe away my tears.

"I love you so much" I croaked, turning back to the food cooking.

"Remember the times before you met Emmett. It was just me and you. Rosalie and Jesse Hale against the world." Jesse exclaimed, stirring the eggs for me.

"We had fun didn't we. Even though we had our ups we still had our downs" I reminded, handing him the cheese for the eggs.

"Remember my first girlfriend" Jesse laughed, as I began to laugh.

"She was your first love. Her name was…um…Lauren" I laughed, pouring the eggs into a pan.

"And my first major break up" Jesse added, handing me the salt and pepper for the eggs.

"You were so devastated. But, remember what I told you"

"You said, pain is inevitable and suffering is optional" Jesse recited, rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me" I remarked, grabbing five plates out the cabinet.

**Emmett:**

I have to talk to Edward. Immediately. I quickly hopped out of bed, grabbed my cell phone, and ran outside as I dialed his number.

"Hello" Edward answered, groggily.

"Edward" I exclaimed, walking towards my car.

"Emmett, I'm happy to hear you're sober" Edward sighed, as I could hear a grin form on his lips through the phone.

"You have to keep quiet. You can't tell anyone about what you saw, not even Bella" I said, through gritted teeth.

"Emme-" Edward started, before I cut him off.

"Edward, you're my brother" I exclaimed, grabbing my brief case out of my car.

"Fine" Edward sighed.

"So, this secret will stay between us" I wondered, walking back into the house.

"Yes" Edward agreed, before hanging up.

I sighed to myself as I realized that there is nothing I need to worry about now. The only person who actually saw something was Edward. Would Jessica say something? I was a drunken mess. I quickly pushed those thoughts away as I entered the dining room. Lily, Lucas, and Jesse were each sitting at the table as Rose placed a plate down in front of them. I took a seat at the head of the table as Rose handed me my plate. After Rose took her seat beside Jesse we said our prayers then began to chow down.

"Do you have work today" Rose wondered, before taking a bite of her eggs.

"Yeah" I answered, as Jesse quickly stuffed his mouth so he wouldn't say anything.

"Dad, did you have fun at the party" Lucas wondered, after taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Yeah…it would have been better if my beautiful wife, and your gorgeous mother would have came" I responded, winking at Rose, as Jesse coughed loudly.

"Daddy, I'm happy you're eating with us" Lily exclaimed, as Rose raised an eyebrow at me.

"What are you all doing today" I asked, trying to quickly change the subject.

"I'm dropping Lily off at Sarah's house for a sleepover later, and I'm taking Lucas with me over Alice's house" Rose informed me, as she used the napkin to wipe her hands.

"What about you" I wondered, turning to Jesse.

Rose turned to look at him too, and smiled at him.

"Going over Alice's with mom because Renesme is coming over and she's bringing Grace so I'm bringing Jacob" Jesse explained, taking his plate into the kitchen.

After getting ready for work, and heading out the door I pulled out my cell phone and decided to text Jessica.

_What happened stays between us! -Em_

I hopped into my car waiting for a response, and as I started my car I heard the ringer go off signaling I had a text.

_I'll think about it :) -Jes_

**Review:**

**Well, here's another chapter. The next we are heading back into work with Emmett, and then we're going to head over to Alice's house with Rose.**

**-Amani.**


	7. Restroom Pictures

**Pictures Are Now On My Profile! Check It Out!**

**Emmett:**

As I stood in the elevator adjusting my tie the flashes from the night before continued to haunt my mind. I don't know what to do. I tried to push the thoughts out of my head, but they continued to come back. When the elevator doors opened, I was quickly greeted my Jessica who handed me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" I mumbled, before walking straight pass her.

"Emmett wait up" Jessica shouted, jogging behind me.

I unlocked my office door, and walked inside. I tried to close the door behind me, but Jessica pushed it back. I didn't want to hurt her so I just figured I would let her in. Jessica entered, closed the door behind her, then smoothed out her skirt.

"Jessica I don't think you working for me is going to work out" I sighed, taking a seat in my chair.

"Are you firing me" Jessica wondered, glaring at me.

"Yes I am" I answered, avoiding direct eye contact.

"You can't fire me" Jessica exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Actually Jessica…I can" I remarked, crossing my arms.

"Is this because of Rosalie"

"Don't you dare bring my wife into this" I growled, slamming my fist down onto the desk.

"Is it? Don't avoid the question Emmett" Jessica said, through gritted teeth.

"Why are you still sitting in front of me? Didn't I fire you? I want you out of here in a hour." I commented, angrily, pointing towards the door.

"You don't want to do this Emmett! If you have feelings for me, just-" Jessica started, before I raised my hand to silence her.

"You think I have feelings for you" I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"You do, that kiss we had yesterday was passionate and intense. If your brother didn't walk in we would have went further" I proclaimed, loosening my tie.

"You know if you weren't married you would be with me" Jessica spat.

"No I wouldn't. Alice, Jasper, and Jesse were right about you." I commented, walking towards the door of my office.

"So, they're the reason why you're firing me" Jessica questioned, leaning against the wall.

"No, I fired you for my own reasons" I growled, opening the door for her to leave.

"You have an hour" I added, as she left.

**Rosalie:**

After dropping Lily off at her friend's house for a sleepover I headed to Alice's house with Lucas, Jesse and Jacob in my car.

"What are you all planning this weekend" I wondered, pulling into Alice's and Jasper's driveway.

"We'll probably head to the beach Mrs. C" Jacob answered, getting out of the car.

Every Friday either Alice, Bella or I will throw a cookout at our house for dinner. Today, was Alice and Jasper's day. Emmett was going to meet us over here later.

"Hello" I greeted, everyone as we entered the house.

"Everyone is outside" Alice informed me, holding two plates of different types of meats.

I took a plate from Alice and followed the kids out the backdoor. Lucas quickly ran over towards Carmen and Benjamin, as Jesse and Jacob went straight towards Renesme and Grace. Charles and Nicolas took the plates from me and Alice and headed towards the grill as Jasper started it up. Ashlee wasn't anywhere in sight, so I figured she wasn't here.

"Where's Ashlee" I wondered, taking a seat in the lawn chair next to Bella.

"She's at cheer practice" Alice answered, handing me a glass of wine.

"Hey Rose" Bella greeted, setting her cup down.

"What is that in there" I wondered, pointing towards the drink.

"Something 21 and over. I needed something strong and wine wasn't going to do it" Bella muttered, relaxing against the back of her chair.

I noticed something weird. Edward did everything in his power to avoid me. When I took a seat next to Bella, he got up and went to Jasper. When Bella greeted me, he didn't say anything. When I looked at him, he quickly looked away as if I wasn't even in the room.

"What's with Edward" I whispered, after taking a sip of my wine.

"I don't know. He's been that way since the office party" Bella muttered, before getting up and walking towards the kids.

I looked at the time and realized that Emmett should be here by now. I stood up and finished off the rest of my drink before walking towards Jesse, Jacob, and the girls.

"Hello" I exclaimed, taking a seat next to my son.

"Hi Mrs. C" Grace greeted, sweetly.

Grace was always so sweet and kind. I have never seen her angry or even sad. She was always so happy. I admired her for that. I loved Grace like a daughter. Her and Jesse are the same age, and met when they were both ten. They have a strong history together. I love Grace for her happiness, for being so sweet to everyone, and for loving my son. She's definitely a keeper and I need to talk to Jesse about that.

**Jessica:**

Emmett is definitely going to pay for this. I just have to think of a way. I remember when Emmett and I were making out in the restroom I saw a surveillance camera. A surveillance camera not only records, but it takes pictures.

After packing up everything I own in this office into a little box I sat it by the elevator. I walked towards the surveillance room, and waited patiently until both guards came out. When twelve o'clock came both guards left out of the room laughing. Now, is my chance.

I quickly walked into the surveillance room. I saw multiple TV's lined up against the wall. I saw the one connected to the girls restroom, and forward until I could see me and Emmett enter. I paused and printed, and continued to do it until Edward left out the restroom with Emmett. Not only will Emmett's marriage be altered, but so will Edward's.

All I have to do is give these photos to Rose. I slipped them into manila folder, before sneaking out of the room. I placed them inside my box before stepping into the elevator. I had to move quick before Emmett got home. I drove to their house, but saw no one was home. I'll go to Jasper's house, then to Edward's. I saw cars lined up outside of Alice's house. I pulled on a trench coat and pinned up my hair, before placing a hat on it. I didn't want her to know who I was. I grabbed the manila folder, before knocking on the door.

"Someone's at the door" I heard a little boy shout.

"Don't open that door Benjamin" a familiar voice yelled, as the knob turned.

"Hi…can I help you" Rose wondered, as a huge grin spread across her face.

"This is for you" I said, in a deep voice.

"Thank you" Rose replied, closing the door.

"Step 2 is a go" I gleamed, hopping back into my car.

**Review:**

**Pictures are now on my profile, so look at them when you get a chance. Now from here everything will start to go down hill, but stick with me through all of this trouble.**

**-Amani.**


	8. Pictures

**Rosalie:**

I opened the manila folder, and pulled out a stack of pictures. My smile began to fall as I flipped through each picture. I felt tears form in my eyes before slipping them back into the folder. I hid the pictures, but I couldn't hide the tears. Emmett came here about ten minutes before that mysterious person came to give me the pictures.

"Mom, what's wrong" Jesse asked, pulling me into a hug.

I handed Jesse the pictures, before turning away in shame. I am so stupid. Jesse warned me, and I didn't even listen to him. I didn't even listen to my own son.

"Mom" Jesse croaked, setting the pictures down onto the counter.

"I know… you told me so" I sobbed, into my hands.

"That's not what I was going to say" Jesse whispered, pecking my forehead.

"Why can't I find a decent guy" I cried out, as Jesse quickly wiped away my tears with my hands.

"Is there something wrong with me" I wondered, laying my head against my son's chest.

"No mom! I can guarantee there is nothing wrong with you" Jesse growled, angrily, turning on his heels.

"What are you doing" I shouted, watching him walk towards the back door.

"Something I should have done a long time ago" Jesse asserted, opening the back door.

I grabbed the pictures and quickly followed behind him.

"Emmett" Jesse called out, as Emmett stood up and turned towards him.

"Yeah" Emmett answered, setting his plate down.

"I'm going to kill you" Jesse exclaimed, punching Emmett right in the face.

Emmett stumbled back as Jesse swung and hit Emmett again.

"Rosalie get your son! I don't want to hurt him" Emmett shouted, clenching his fists.

For some reason I couldn't move. I watched Jesse continue to throw punches at Emmett. Emmett pulled his fist back and it connected with Jesse's cheek.

"Rose, what the hell is this about" Alice screamed, covering Benjamin's face.

I handed Alice the folder, and Alice looked through them with Jasper and Grace looking over her shoulder.

"Stop it" I bellowed, pulling Jesse behind me.

"What's this Emmett" Jasper said, in a low, menacing voice, holding the pictures out for Emmett to see.

"How did you get those" Emmett asked, looking into my eyes.

I ignored his questioned, and grabbed the pictures from Jasper's grip. Jasper held a tight, angry grip on the pictures. His knuckles were turning white, and his face was turning red. I turned to face Edward and realized that's why he was avoiding me.

"You knew!" I shouted, throwing the pictures at Edward's face.

"Did you know Bella" I exclaimed, quickly turning to look at her.

"No. He didn't tell me" Bella whispered, glaring at her husband.

**Bella:**

"Did anyone else know other than Edward" I asked, picking up the pictures.

"I can't believe I didn't see this. My parents warned me about you. I didn't listen. Jesse warned me about you, but I didn't listen. Jasper, and even your own sister warned me, but I didn't listen! I'm done with men! I just had it with them. I'm going to focus on raising my children. I rather grow old alone, then with a man I fear will cheat on me the first chance he gets" Rose asserted, grabbing her purse, and Lucas' hand.

"Rose, wait" Emmett shouted, trying to approach her, but Jasper pulled him back.

"Are you coming with me Jesse" Rose asked, tears silently rolling down her eyes.

"Go Jesse! I'll call you tonight" Grace whispered, pecking his lips.

Jesse jogged up towards Rosalie, and took her other hand. Emmett reached out to touch his wife, but Jasper quickly pushed his hand away. When Rosalie was out of earshot, Alice sent Charles, Nicolas, Benjamin, and Carmen into the house.

"I told you that she liked you. I warned you! I told you I didn't trust her! You told me she was innocent. You even compared her innocence to Lily. I'm sure Lily wouldn't make out with a guy who's married. I warned you, and I told you that you aren't just going to have to answer to just Jesse, but me and my father as well. I hope you realized what you have lost" Jasper growled, as Alice handed Emmett a rag full of ice.

I turned towards Edward, slowly, as Renesme, Jacob, and Grace went into the house.

"You know…Rose and Emmett's marriage is in jeopardy, and now I think ours is too" I growled, slamming the door as I left the house.

**Jessica:**

Before I go back home I need go back to the office first. I'm going to have a little talk with Emmett's boss. I stepped into the elevator and went up one extra floor, than I usually do. The doors opened and I nervously stepped out.

"I want him fired" shouted a man's voice.

I walked towards Emmett's boss's office. I saw Rosalie and Jasper's father Raymond yelling at Emmett's boss Marcus.

"I'm not going to just fire someone because of what they do out of the office" Marcus proclaimed, tapping his fingers along the desk.

"It wasn't outside the office! It was right in this building!" Raymond asserted, passing back and forth angrily.

"It was during an office party where a lot of alcoholic drinks were being served" Raymond yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Marcus…do you have a daughter" Raymond wondered, taking a seat on the office couch.

"No. I have no children" Marcus answered, intertwining his hands.

"I can tell. Once you have a child, even the meanest, notorious man grows a heart" Raymond muttered, angrily, before storming out of the office.

I covered my face as Raymond Hale walked pass me, in anger and fury. He walked so fast I felt a breeze go pass me. He pushed down onto the elevator button, repeatedly until it came.

"Move" he growled, stepping into the elevator, as people moved closer to the elevator walls to give him some space.

I took a deep breath and entered Marcus' office. He was typing away on his keyboard, until he realized someone else was in his office.

"What can I do for you Jessica" Marcus asked, giving me his best smile.

"I just came to tell you bye" I said, sadly, pouting my lip.

"You never tell me bye. Are you quitting" Marcus wondered, leaning back in his chair.

"No, I have been fired" I whispered, pacing back and forth in front of his desk.

"Who fired you Jessica" Marcus questioned, as I got his complete attention.

"Emmett" I answered.

"Emmett can't fire you, especially since he didn't hire you. You have your job back as his secretary" Marcus announced, picking up his office phone as it started to ring.

"Thank you sir" I exclaimed, scurrying out of his office.

"Step 3 of the plan will start tomorrow" I whispered, as I waited patiently for the elevator.

**Review:**

**Pictures are on my profile, so check them out. I need more ideas on how Jessica can torment Emmett and all of his family, including Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Edward. Once I get an idea, then I can start the next chapter, and get it out as soon as possible.**

**-Amani.**


	9. Pissed Off

**Jasper:**

"No Alice Emmett can't stay with us!" I yelled, into the Bluetooth of my phone.

"He has nowhere to stay! He's my brother!" Alice shouted, in return.

"He's your brother, and Rose is my sister! The answer is no!" I shouted, before hanging up.

I got out of my car, and slammed the door before storming into my parents house. I pat the golden retriever, Sam, who greeted me at the door.

"Where's mom and dad?" I wondered, leaning over to rub the dog's belly.

Sam ran and I followed him into the living room. I saw my father, Raymond, sitting in his favorite armchair, with his reading glasses on, reading the newspaper and drinking his morning coffee.

"Hey dad" I greeted, causing him to jump and spill his coffee.

"Sorry" I quickly replied, running into the kitchen to grab some paper towels.

I saw my mom, Josselyn, cooking breakfast and listening to her ipod. I tapped her shoulder causing her to jump and swing the spatula at me. I started laughing before bringing paper towels back into the living room.

I wiped up the spilt mess, as my father put away his newspaper and reading glasses to give me his complete attention. My mother came out with no earphones in her ears also listening.

"What did you have to tell us?" mom wondered, rubbing her hands against her apron.

"You said it was important." dad added, sitting up in his seat.

"It's about Emmett and Rosalie." I whispered, as my hands fidgeted nervously.

"What happened?" my mother shrieked, worriedly.

"Did he hurt her?" my father bellowed, standing up in his seat.

"In a way" I mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm going to kill him" my dad growled, going in his pocket to retrieve his phone.

"What do you mean he hurt her in a way" my mother wondered, taking a deep, calming breath.

"He didn't hurt her physically, but emotionally." I sighed, running my hand over my face.

"What did he do Jasper" dad questioned, moving closer to me.

"He cheated on her with his secretary"

**Emmett:**

Last night was a long night. I am usually off on Saturdays, but I really need to go into work today and get my mind off of everything that happened. I need a part of Rose with me so I picked Lily up from her friend's house early. We stayed at one of the best hotels in Forks, and ordered out and purchased a movie off of paper view. Now, Lily is accompanying me into work to help me out with a few things.

I need to get my mind off of things. I really don't want to think about what's going to happen when Rose finds out I picked Lily up. The elevator doors opened and Lily skipped out and ran to her favorite person, Jasper's secretary Angela.

"Hello Lillian! How are you today" Angela asked, putting her glasses on.

"Good. I told you that you can call me Lily" Lily replied, watching Angela type away on her laptop.

"What are you doing" Lily wondered, as I gripped onto my briefcase.

I really hope Jasper isn't coming in today. I don't think I can handle him either.

"I'm typing up these meeting logs for your uncle" Angela informed her, as Lily watched me quietly walk to my office.

"Daddy." Lily whispered, slowly, stepping into my office.

"Yes?" I answered, taking a seat in my office chair.

"Why didn't we go home yesterday? Why isn't Uncle Jasper at work today? Why didn't you let me call mommy?" Lily wondered, as she slowly walked towards me.

"Your mommy and I aren't getting along right now" I explained, pulling her onto my lap.

"Are you two going to get a divorce" Lily murmured, on the verge of tears.

"No. Why would you think that?" I asked, pecking her forehead.

"Because Lucas heard Jesse telling Grace that. I really don't want you to get a divorce. All of my friends parents are divorced. Please daddy don't get a divorce!" Lily cried out, throwing her arms around my neck.

"We're are not going to get a divorce" I assured, pecking her forehead.

I really hope I didn't just lie to my child.

* * *

I heard a soft knock hit my office door, breaking off the moment between me and my daughter.

"Come in" I croaked, not realizing how much her tears affected my voice.

I looked at the door and noticed Jessica walking in with multiple folders stacked in her arms.

"Joe said when are you going to be done with the Bansbort portfolio" Jessica asked, leaning against the door.

"What are you doing here? I fired you!" I shouted, causing Lily to jump in my arms.

**Rosalie:**

I pulled into the driveway of Lily's friend's house ready to pick her up, but was shocked when Sarah's mom informed me that Emmett picked her up last night.

I took a deep breath, before calling Emmett's phone. No answer. I called again. No answer.

"Lucas, if you were your father, where would you take Lily?" I wondered, pulling out of the drive way.

"To work." Lucas answered, playing on his Gameboy.

I quickly made a U-turn, and sped to Emmett's job. That girl better not be near my child. I quickly parked the car, and pulled Lucas out of it. I grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the office. After stepping into the elevator, I pushed Emmett's floor button repeatedly until the doors opened. Lucas ran out of the door, and towards his father's office.

"Dad" Lucas exclaimed, as Emmett quickly looked up.

"Hey buddy! How'd you get-" Emmett started, before laying eyes on me.

"Rose" Emmett sighed, standing up.

I held my hand up, as I looked around to spot my daughter talking to Angela.

"I just came to pick up my daughter" I growled, grabbing Lucas' hand.

"Rose don't be like this" Emmett pleaded, holding his hand out to me.

"Don't be like what Emmett? Angry? Sad? What? I have had it up to here with men. All they do is lie and cheat! I'm tired Emmett. Tired of it all! The sad thing about a break up, is that the kids end up getting dumped too." I shouted, as Emmett quickly closed the office door after Lucas ran out to talk to Angela and Lily.

"I know you're mad Rose-" Emmett started, reaching out for my hand.

"Damn right I'm mad! I'm furious! Guys are such jerks! The only man a girl can trust is her father. Emmett I love you! I really do, but I can't be with a guy I can't trust. You know how hard it was for me to finally trust you, and you broke that. It took years to build my trust and only seconds to break it. Emmett I don't want to be with you anymore." I cried out, holding onto the doorknob to support myself.

"Rose-" Emmett started, before I cut him off again.

"No! You're going to listen to me! I dropped out of college for you! I had kids for you! I was fine with just me and Jesse, but NO you wanted me and fought for me to just lose me like this! She's still your secretary, isn't she" I remarked, opening the door, to feel Emmett push it close from behind me.

"No Rose! I listened to you and now you're going to listen to me! I love you! I would die for you! I would kill for you Rose! I love you NOT Jessica, can't you see that" Emmett pleaded, grabbing onto my hand.

"You're going to have to prove it to me" I asserted, storming out of his office.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen" Jessica greeted, standing up.

"It's Ms. Hale" I remarked, glaring at the slut.

"Hello Angela! Lily and Lucas come on!" I demanded, pushing the elevator button.

Lily sung a song to herself as we made our way to the car, and Lucas attempted to make me feel better, but nothing was working. I looked into the backseat and watched my children strap themselves in before quickly checking my face for any signs that I might cry.

"Mommy! I know something that will make you feel better" Lily exclaimed, as I looked deeply into her big brown eyes.

"And what is that" I wondered, starting up the car.

"A poem. I remember Sarah taught it to me." Lily whispered, before clearing her throat.

_A heart is not a play thing, a heart is not a toy, but if you want it broken, just give it to a boy. _

_Boys they like to play with things, to see what makes them run, but when it comes to kissing, they do it just for fun. _

_Boys never give their hearts away, they play us girls for fools, they wait until we give our hearts, and then they play it cool. _

_You will wonder where he is at night. You will wonder if he's true. One moment you will be happy, One moment you will be blue. _

_If you get a chance to see him, your heart begins to dance, your life revolves around him, there's nothing like romance. _

_And then it starts to happen, you worry day and night. You see, my friend, you're losing him, it never turns out right. _

_Boys are great, though immature. The price you pay is high. He may seem sweet and gorgeous, but remember, he's a guy. _

_Don't fall in love with just a boy, that takes a lot of nerve. You see, my friend, you need a man, to get what you deserve. _

_So when you think that you're in love, be careful if you can. Before you give your heart away, make sure that he's a man._

"Sweetheart, that was beautiful" I whispered, pulling out of the parking lot.

**Review:**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to try to update my other stories as soon as possible, but I haven't really had a chance to work on the next chapter for them.**

**-Amani.**


	10. Not Giving Up

**I have been getting requests to put Jesse in the story more, so here we have another scene from our favorite guy. Also, please check out ipunchedawerewolf stories. She's a new author who would love some help and reviews.**

**Jesse:**

"So, how's your mom?" Grace wondered, taking a seat on the couch.

"I really don't know. I tried to talk to her, but she looks like she's been betrayed-" I started, before Renesme cut me off.

"Jesse she _has_ been betrayed" Renesme added, grabbing her and Jacob's jacket.

"I just…I just want my mom back" I sighed, covering my face with my hands.

I heard the front door open, and feet running into the house.

"Don't run in the house" I heard my mother shout, as me and Grace stood up to greet her at the door.

"Hello Mrs-" Grace started, before my mother's head quickly snapped in her direction.

"Just call me Rosalie" my mother whispered, before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Grace, I'll call you later" I mumbled, before pecking her forehead.

"Let me know how she's doing" Grace replied, before heading towards the door with Jacob and Renesme in front of her.

"Lucas, why don't you and Lily go out back and ride bikes" I announced, patting his shoulder.

"Mom said we can't ride bikes unless someone is watching us" Lily remarked, crossing her arms.

"Well, go downstairs and play the Wii" I commented, pushing them towards the basement.

"I don't want to play the Wii" Lily whined, stomping her feet.

"Please Lil. Mom is sad and I just want to make her feel better" I pleaded, giving her the look she always give me when she wants her way.

"Fine" Lily grumbled, following Lucas down the stairs.

I closed the basement door, before slowly walking up the stairs to the third floor. I knocked softly on my mother's bedroom door, before hearing a whimpering sound on the other side. I didn't need to wait for a reply, that was the reply I needed before I let myself in.

"Mom" I whispered, quietly closing her bedroom door behind me.

"Get out!" she shouted, pushing her face into the pillow.

"I'm not leaving you!" I yelled, in return, as I continued to approach her bed.

"I said get out! I don't want you to see me like this!" she screamed, pointing towards the door, as her face remained in her pillow.

"I'm not going anywhere" I whispered, rubbing her back.

"See that's the problem with men! They don't listen!" my mother shouted, before revealing her face to me.

I have never seen my mother this sad before. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks stained with tears, her mascara running, lipstick smudged, and her bottom lip quivered. The sight in front of me literally broke my heart. I know that sounds a little weird coming from a guy, but every guy has a sensitive side, and I'm one of those guys who isn't afraid to show it.

"I…I have…nev…never…seen you…li…like..thi…this" I stuttered, raising my hand up to slowly wipe away her tears.

"That's why I wanted you to leave. Everything reminds me of what I lost! This empty bed, his space in the garage, the pictures, and even the children!" my mother exclaimed, covering her face once again.

"I'm going to fix this mom! I promise!" I bellowed, pulling her into my arms.

"This isn't your problem to fix! For Christ sakes, you are my child, not the other way around. I should be fixing your problems" my mom proclaimed, breaking off the hug.

"You have helped me with many of my problems, and now it's time for me to help you" I whispered, walking towards the door.

"What are you going to do" my mom asked, holding a box of Kleenex close to her.

"You'll find out"

**Emmett:**

I looked outside and realized how late it was, before peeking into the hallway to see Jessica still working. When is she going to leave? I have been avoiding her all day. I received a text from Alice saying that I can stay with her for a few days, but I don't know it that's good or not, because I'm sensing that Jasper didn't agree to this.

I looked out again and saw that Jessica wasn't at her seat. I think she left. Good. I exhaled the deep breath I in took before quickly rushing towards the elevator.

I slid into my car in the underground parking lot, before I heard the passenger door open. I saw Jessica slid in, and lock her door.

"What do you want" I growled, not bothering to look at her.

"I want to apologize for the other night" Jessica whispered, seductively.

"Okay, I accept! Now lets just forget about it" I growled, unlocking her door.

"No, what if I can't? I want to show you how much you mean to me" Jessica purred, as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

"Jessica button up your shirt!"

"Emmett I know what you want…and I know what you need" Jessica sighed, licking her lips.

"I want my wife, and I need my family back!" I asserted, unlocking the doors once again.

"You know Emmett, it was hard. I had to pretend to concentrate on work, when really all I could think about was you"

"JESSICA, GET OUT OF MY CAR NOW!" I shouted, leaning over her to open the door.

"Emmett, what's wrong" Jessica muttered, staring into my eyes.

"What did I do" Jessica asked, pouting her lip at me.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but let me tell you something, there is NOTHING going on between us! Nothing! Okay!" I asserted, before turning back to face the wheel.

"It's okay. I resigned, so it's okay for us to be together since we no longer work together" Jessica sighed, touching my shoulder.

"Don't touch me! Get out!" I yelled, pushing her away from me.

"Get Out! Come on!" I continued to yell, as her eyes grew wide.

"AHHHH! Maybe you are an asshole" Jessica said, through gritted teeth before exiting the car.

I leaned over and closed the car door behind her, before quickly backing out of the parking lot. I pulled into the driveway of my home, before grabbing the flowers and chocolate I brought her. I used my keys to walk inside the house, and realized it was extremely quiet.

"Rose" I shouted, walking down the hallway.

"Rosalie" I yelled, peeking into the living room.

"Rose" I whispered, spotting her in the dining room.

Rose was sitting at the head of the dining room table, with a sad look on her face, and a half full glass of wine in her hand.

"Babe, what's wrong" I wondered, quickly rushing towards her.

I didn't get a response from Rose. She pressed her lips together, as more tears silently rolled down her face.

"I brought you some chocolate and flowers" I announced, moving closer, before looking down onto the table.

I saw the pictures of me and Jessica from the office party.

"Rose, why are you looking at these" I growled, snatching the pictures.

"Because I want to Emmett" Rose whispered, after taking another sip of her wine.

"You're torturing yourself" I remarked, throwing the pictures in the trash.

"No, you're torturing me, showing up here!" Rose exclaimed, getting out of her seat.

I grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her towards me, so we were facing each other, very closely.

"Rose, I love you so much" I whispered, staring into her eyes.

"I love you too Emmett, but not enough to stand and watch you have an affair" Rose asserted, squirming in my arms.

"I'm not having an affair. She's nothing compared to you! I love you, NOT Jessica! That was a big mistake…a huge mistake. I was drunk, she was sober, she took advantage of me!" I bellowed, tightening my grip around her.

"You should go get a massage tomorrow…my treat…I'll watch the kids." I proposed, as she broke out of my arms.

Rose looked up and into my eyes, before slowly approaching me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, as she brought her face to mine. I was completely shocked when Rose kissed me, when the kiss was finally done, Rose rested her head against my chest, and we stayed content like that until our legs got tired.

**Review:**

**Here's the next chapter! Like I said before check out this new author who needs support and opinions. Her name is under ipunchedawerewolf. It's more to the name I just don't remember. Just type that name in and she's the only one that comes up.**

**-Amani.**


	11. Torment

**Emmett:**

I awoke to a beautiful blond in my arms. I looked around, feeling the bright sun shine through the window. I shook my head, before pinching myself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Emmett" Rose whispered, shifting in my arms.

"I'm here" I mumbled, as she turned to face me.

Rose smiled at me, revealing her perfect white teeth. I leaned in and kissed her, before inhaling her vanilla scent. I heard my cell phone vibrate, informing me that I had a text message. I leaned over to the table and read who it was from, and it revealed Jessica. What does she want?

"You should open it…it may be word on the big account you were working on" Rose responded, sitting up, as she held the covers tight against her chest.

I watched Rose climb out of bed and stumble into the bathroom, as I opened the text. It was a naked picture of Jessica.

"Was I correct" Rose shouted from the bathroom.

"Um…it's just a forward" I yelled, trying to quickly exit out the text.

More pictures of Jessica naked began to pop up on my phone. I tried to quickly exit out of them as Rose moved around in the bathroom. I finally exited out of all the pictures before gaining the guts to reply back. I thought for a few seconds of something to say back that Jessica wouldn't take the wrong way.

Ah, I finally got it.

"_Leave me alone!"_

I sat my phone down on the side table, before running my hand down my face. Maybe that was clear enough for her. I quickly picked up my phone when I heard it vibrate once again.

I flipped open my phone, before checking the text.

;)

**Rosalie:**

I turned on the shower so Emmett wouldn't hear my conversation.

"Daddy, I'm staying" I growled, locking the bathroom door.

"No you're not! Rosalie Hale, you are going to pack up your things as well as the children and get over here pronto" my dad directed, as I turned on the faucet.

"Daddy, this is my marriage, and I'm going to work through it. Emmett and I are trying to work this out." I snapped, before closing my phone.

I hopped into the shower so it would wash away all of my troubles. Too bad it really can't wash all the pain away. It can just wash away all aspects of physical pain, but it can't wash away any aspect of mental or emotional pain.

After my relaxing shower, I tied my robe around my body, before stepping out of the bathroom. I shivered before picking out my outfit for today.

**Jesse:**

I walked in my house and smelt bacon. The last time my mother cooked a great breakfast was before the Emmett incident.

"Something smells good" Lily gushed, throwing her princess purse onto the couch.

"Dad" Lucas exclaimed, after walking into the kitchen.

Lily and I soon followed to realize that Lucas was right, and that Emmett was in the kitchen cooking.

"What are you doing here" I growled, clenching my fists.

"Jesse I'm here to make peace" Emmett replied, as Lily ran into his arms.

Emmett picked Lily up and spun her around, as Lucas grabbed two cookies from the cookie jar.

"Put them back" I heard my mother shout from behind me.

Lucas quickly put the cookies back, before hiding behind Emmett. I saw a grin on my mother's face that I haven't seen since before the Emmett incident.

"What's going on" I wondered, looking between the two.

"We're getting back together" my mother announced, as Lily started clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"No this can't be happening" I sighed, covering my face with my hands.

"Excuse me? Jesse did you say something" my mother asked, as she made her way towards Emmett.

"No" I answered, before storming out of the kitchen.

I stormed into the hallway and heard feet following me.

"Jesse" I heard my mother call out, as I ignored her in response.

"Jesse!" my mother said, getting louder in her tone.

"JESSE!" my mom shouted, as I continued to ignore her.

I ran upstairs and went into my room before slamming the door behind me. I flopped onto my bed and rolled onto my stomach as I stared at the door waiting for her to come in.

"Jesse" my mom whispered, knocking on the door lightly.

"Mom! Go away!" I shouted, angrily.

"No" my mother responded, sternly.

I heard my bedroom door open, and close, before feeling her take a seat on the edge of my bed.

"What's bothering you" she wondered, rubbing my back.

"That's a stupid question" I remarked, crossing my arms.

I stared out of the window at the bright sun, as I realized my mother continued to talk.

"Are you listening to me" she exclaimed, hitting my shoulder.

"Sorry, say that again" I sighed, rubbing my arm.

"I swear you tell a man something, it goes in one ear and comes out of the other." my mother proclaimed, getting comfortable on my bed.

"Well, when you tell a woman something it goes in both ears and comes out of the mouth." I added, turning away from her.

"You don't need to get smart Jesse! I am still your mother! I don't care if you're mad at me, I am your mother and you will respect me and my wishes!"

**Emmett:**

I set the table before hearing the house phone ring. I rubbed my hands along the dish towel before going to retrieve it.

"Daddy, can we eat now" Lily asked, climbing onto the chair.

"Yeah, go ahead." I replied, pressing the talk button.

"Hello" I greeted, holding the house phone against my ear.

"Did you get my pictures" purred, a seductive voice.

I looked at my kids, quietly eating their food, before quickly walking outside of my house. I gently closed the door before responding.

"Don't call me!"

"Oh, Emmett don't be like that"

"Don't call me Emmett…it's Mr. Cullen. Don't call my cell phone, don't text me and don't ever call my house phone again or I will personally make your life a living hell" I growled.

"Ooh I like the sound of that" Jessica giggled, before the front door opened.

"Who are you talking to" Rose wondered, as I quickly hung up the phone.

"Somebody from work" I answered, since technically I wasn't lying.

"Oh, well come on breakfast is getting cold" Rose whispered, grabbing onto my hand.

I walked into the dining room with my lovely wife and pulled out her chair for her.

"Daddy you're such a gentleman" Lily gleamed, before chewing a piece of bacon.

I heard someone clear their throat, and looked up to see Jesse standing in the entrance way of the dining room.

"Are you eating? I cooked a lot of food" I stated, pointing towards the food in the middle of the table.

"Sure" Jesse sighed, pulling a chair out.

"Mom, since when do you have unknown numbers calling here" Jesse asked, setting the upstairs house phone onto the table.

"It wasn't unknown, it was someone from Emmett's job" Rose responded, handing Jesse the plate of bacon.

Jesse smiled at me before spooning eggs out of the bowl. Jesse knew something and I need to know what it is. Did he listen to my phone call? Does he know something that I don't know? After breakfast I definitely need to get some answers.

**Review:**

**So, one of my favorite holidays is coming up. Can anyone guess it?…..Yes, you're right THANKSGIVING! I know most of you can't wait to get your grub on. I'm going out of town for Thanksgiving, and I will be working on more chapters, but I don't know if I'll post them. It depends on my internet connection.**

**-Amani.**


	12. Silence

**Emmett:**

Throughout breakfast I stared at Jesse to see if he was going to say anything. One by one Lily, Lucas, and Rose left the table, leaving me and Jesse to clean up the mess. I didn't mind because now would be the perfect opportunity to see if he knows something.

I stood up and began to grab the dishes when Jesse started to speak.

"Emmett, you don't need to sweat about whether I know or not. To answer your question, yes I was listening to your conversation."

I set the plates in the sink before storming towards Jesse. I gripped his collar and slammed him into the wall.

"Don't listen to my phone calls. Don't tell anyone what you heard" I growled, before releasing his collar.

"It's my duty to protect my mother, and telling her Jessica is calling the house asking for her husband isn't going to do it" Jesse explained, pushing me out of his way.

"So, you're not going to tell her" I wondered, walking back into the kitchen.

"No, unless you give me a reason to" Jesse answered, placing the dishes carefully in the dishwasher.

"What do you mean"

"If I have any reason to believe that you are sneaking behind my mother's back to be with Jessica then I will tell her. I rather have my mom sad, and in a struggling marriage, then have her happy, in an unfaithful marriage" Jesse explained, as I poured the dish washing liquid into the pouch in the dishwasher.

"Thank you Jesse" I sighed, patting his shoulder.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for all of the Hales. We all want Rose to be happy after everything she has been through" Jesse responded, pushing my hand away.

I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket and hoped that it wasn't Jessica. I hoped and prayed it wasn't Jessica, especially since Jesse was staring at it waiting for me to answer. I opened my phone and realized it was a text from my boss.

_You got the big account, pack up we're heading to California for a week to get the account ready._

I closed my phone after screaming Rose's name.

"Emmett, shush" Rose scolded, walking into the kitchen.

"Lily is taking a nap, and you know how she gets when she doesn't. Nobody wants to deal with that" Rose finished, before examining her kitchen.

"You guys clean well together" Rose admired, grabbing Jesse's hand then grabbing my own.

"I received a text from my boss…I got the big account!" I announced, as Rose started jumping up and down.

"That's great" Rose exclaimed, before pecking my cheek.

"But, I have to go to California for a week" I sighed, as her smile faltered.

"Is Jessica going to be there" Rose wondered, completely catching me off guard.

"Yeah, well, that's because she's my secretary. But, your brother will be there also and he most likely will make sure that nothing happens" I guaranteed, rubbing her arm up and down.

"That's it Emmett. He shouldn't have to make sure. You should know that nothing is going to happen. I want you to tell me that you guarantee nothing is going to happen"

"I guarantee nothing will happen" I whispered, bringing my lips to hers.

"Now I feel better" Rose mumbled, into the kiss.

"Please get a room" Jesse exclaimed, covering his eyes.

"On second thought, stay out here in the kitchen and I'll go to my room"

**Rosalie:**

I heard the doorbell ring and pulled away from Emmett to get it.

"This better be important, and by important I mean a life or death situation" Emmett growled, as I pulled him towards the door.

I swung open the door to reveal Alice, Jasper, Nicolas, Edward and Benjamin.

"Did I miss something" I wondered, looking towards the driveway to see Bella, Renesme, and Carmen in the car.

"Today is the last Saturday of the month. We have to go shopping for Halloween costumes" Alice announced, as it quickly dawned on me.

Every year us girls all go out and buy Halloween costumes as the guys stay home, and do some sort of male bonding.

"Lucas!" I shouted, as Jesse walked into the room.

"Yes" Lucas answered, holding his soccer ball in his hand.

"Go wake up your sister, and come on I'll drop you off at soccer practice on the way to the mall" I directed, grabbing her leather jacket.

We waited patiently for Lucas and Lily to come downstairs before heading out. I just hope that Jasper and Emmett get along for all of our sakes. I nervously walked towards my car, with Lucas and Lily in tow.

"Mom, practice ends at six today" Lucas informed me, hoping into the passenger seat.

"Why so late" I wondered out loud.

"Because we have a big game coming up"

After dropping Lucas off I followed Bella's car to the new mall that was built. Seeing kids with their parents made me really see the missing link with my kids. Jesse never really had a father figure in his life. If anyone played the father role it was my father and Jasper, but they're his uncle and grandfather. No one can really take the place of a kid's father, but the father himself.

As for Lily and Lucas I am grateful they have a father in their lives, but he isn't around as much as I really want him to be. Out of all games Lucas play, Emmett made it to about two. All of Lily's horseback races during the summer Emmett made it to all of them, but about five minutes after the game ended. Work is Emmett's number one priority, and Emmett is even going to miss Halloween because he has to go on a business trip.

I watched fathers hold their sons or daughters around their neck, or on their back, or maybe even in their arms. That was something my kids never really got, especially Jesse. But, now that I think about it Jesse was a great accomplishment. I love the way he turned out. You would never see Jesse put his hands on a woman, call a woman a bitch, or even curse a woman out, and that's because I raised him alone. I was a single mother for many years, and the only grown men my son was raised around was my father and brother.

"Rose, are you okay" Bella whispered, pulling me to the side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just admiring all these families doing Halloween shopping together" I whispered, as my hands fidgeted by my side.

"Oh sweetie! We're a family out shopping together for Halloween" Bella sighed, running her hands through my hair.

"But, it's not the same Bella" I responded, before pushing her out of my way.

I didn't mean to be rude, but it's always a touchy subject with me when my kids are involved. I wanted them to have everything I had growing up and more. I had both my parents, but Jesse didn't. I had a dog, but Emmett can't stand them. I traveled around during the summer, but Emmett has to work. There is always something preventing us from getting or doing something else.

We approached the costume store and let the girls separate to find their perfect Halloween costume. I went to get the costume Lucas wanted, which was a ninja. Why bother getting a costume for Emmett because I know he isn't turning down the business trip for trick or treating with his kids?

"Mommy I want to be Dorothy, from the Wizard of Oz" Lily exclaimed, pointing to the Dorothy costume.

"Who's going to be Toto" I wondered, looking through the costumes for her size.

"Sam" Lily answered, grabbing Dorothy's red slippers.

"Look who we have here" a familiar voice said from behind me.

I turned around with a huge smile on my face, as my body was being pulled into a hug by my mother's arms.

"Grandma!" Lily exclaimed, tossing her arms around my mother's waist.

"Hello Josselyn" Bella and Alice greeted, in unison, while continuing to look for costumes.

"Where's dad" I wondered, before feeling a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and embraced him in a hug, before Lily broke it apart and jumped in her grandfather's arms.

"What brings all of you here" I asked, turning back towards the sizes of the Dorothy costumes.

"The same reason as you; to get costumes. Lily told me she's being Dorothy, Sam is being Toto, she wants me to be the scarecrow, and Ray to be the lion" my mom informed me, as I grabbed Lily's size.

"Rose I found you a costume" Alice announced, holding up this sexy cat costume.

"This is my costume and this is Bella's" she added, first pointing to the sexy bunny costume, then to the sexy cheerleading costume.

"We have to look good for trick or treating" Bella proclaimed, grabbing her costume from Alice's hand.

"We found Jasper and Edward a costume, all that's left is Emmett"

"No, Emmett's not going. He has a business trip" I stated, as my parents quickly shared a glance at one another.

I quickly paid for my purchases, and walked out of the store so I didn't have to hear my parents mouths. Alice, Bella, Ashlee, Carmen and Renesme quickly caught up. I followed them silently, as I listened to their conversation. Ashlee was a fairy, Carmen was a butterfly, and Renesme was a rock star. When they finished bragging about their costumes they started telling each other what the other costumes were. I also learned that Jesse was a pirate, Grace was a female pirate, Jacob was a hippie, Charles was a vampire, Nicolas was Spiderman, Benjamin was Superman, Lucas was a ninja, Jasper was a zombie, and Edward was Wolverine.

"Mommy, are you okay" Lily wondered, throwing her small arm around my waist.

"Yeah I'm fine" I answered, following the group to the food court.

**Edward:**

"Yes" I exclaimed, jumping out of my seat as my favorite team scored a touchdown.

Jasper couldn't even focus on the game because he was to focused on Emmett texting someone.

"Who are you texting Emmett" Jasper questioned, finally saying something.

"Someone from work" he answered, quickly putting away his phone.

Ever since the cookout each relationship has been hostile. Bella doesn't believe me, and I think she's starting to lose trust in me. Alice and Jasper just argue a lot. Alice feels in the need to protect her brother, and Jasper feels it is his duty to protect his sister. I think Emmett and Rosalie have the best relationship at the moment, and he cheated on her. But, I'm hoping this Halloween will bring us all together as we go trick or treating, then to a Halloween party.

"Who from work" Jasper questioned, crossing his arms.

"That's none of your business" Emmett said, through gritted teeth.

"Actually, if it involves Rose then it is" Jasper snapped, clenching his fists.

"What's your problem" Emmett shouted, throwing his cell phone across the room, as he stood up.

"You know damn well what my problem is. YOU!" Jasper yelled, standing up, to be face to face with Emmett.

"I don't even know why Rose forgave you! All I know is she's going to get even Emmett. Just to let you know, on that business trip most likely she's going to get even while you're gone" Jasper warned, before walking into the kitchen.

"You're wrong! Rose wouldn't do that!" Emmett shouted, glaring at Jasper.

"Oh, then you must not know my sister."

**Review:**

**So, I hope everyone's Thanksgiving was as fun as mine. The next chapter should be coming out very soon. I've been working on a couple while I'm down here in North Carolina. Tomorrow, I'm heading back to Maryland, and during the car ride I'll work on more.**

**-Amani.**


	13. Halloween

**Rosalie:**

"Why'd you wait to the day you have to leave to start packing" I wondered, watching him zip his suitcase.

"I guess I like to procrastinate" Emmett whispered, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Where is it being held at"

"A hotel in California" Emmett answered, keeping his answers short and simple.

"I know everyone is looking forward to it" I said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah" Emmett sighed, tying his right shoe.

"Behave. Don't get too drunk doing all that male bonding" I said, grabbing Emmett's hand.

"Maybe you should take your own advice" Emmett shouted, pushing me away.

"What's your problem" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

"Revenge" Emmett answered, tying his left shoe.

"What about revenge" I proclaimed, completely confused as to what he was talking about.

"You know what…never mind. Whatever you do, I deserve it. I won't be mad" Emmett asserted, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Just know that I love you" Emmett whispered into my ear, before grabbing his suitcase.

Emmett left me standing in the middle of our room, completely confused. I have no clue what just happened. I quickly walked out of the bedroom and ran downstairs to see Lucas and Lily in Emmett's arms.

"Bye Daddy" Lily whispered, sadly, wrapping her arms around Emmett's neck.

"Bye princess. Mommy told me that you're going to be Dorothy" Emmett mentioned, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, and we're going to take plenty of pictures" Lily squealed, as I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed.

"Dad, why do you have to leave" Lucas questioned, holding tightly onto his soccer ball.

"Because if I don't leave, then I will lose my job, then we won't make any more money, and you'll have to quit soccer" Emmett explained, as Lucas dropped his ball.

"Oh, never mind" Lucas quickly replied.

"What time is it Rose" Emmet questioned, as I glanced at the clock in the living room.

"Four in the afternoon"

"Oh, I need to get going" Emmett stated, grabbing his suitcase, as the taxi honked its horn.

"Kids go upstairs and change into your costume, and tell Jesse to do the same" I directed, before going into my room.

**Jessica:**

"Emmett will definitely love me in this dress" I gushed, placing it neatly into my suitcase.

Once I finished packing, I grabbed my trench coat, before zooming out of my apartment. My taxi was waiting for me as I walked out of the apartment building. I met up with Emmett and Jasper at the airport and when I say it was awkward it was. Their boss was meeting us at the airport in California.

It was complete silence. On the plane it was even quiet. Jasper sat two rows ahead of us with his secretary, while I sat beside Emmett.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, trying to break the tension.

"You already apologized" Emmett growled, turning the opposite way of me.

"I need to use the restroom" Emmett muttered, walking down the aisle of the plane.

I sat in my seat quietly, before deciding to get up and see what's taking Emmett so long. I looked at the small bathroom door and realized it was unlock. I quietly pushed it open to see Emmett putting water on his face.

"Emmett" I purred, closing the door behind me.

"Get out of here" Emmett growled, after I locked the door.

"You know you don't want me to" I whispered, seductively, as I moved closer towards him.

"Jessi-" Emmett started, before I cover his mouth with my hand.

I grabbed the belt around his waist, and unhooked it. Emmett's pants dropped to the ground in an instant, with me dropping to my knees right after.

**Alice:**

"Aren't you a pretty Dorothy" I gushed, patting the wig Lily was wearing.

"Thank you" Lily exclaimed, as Lucas came running down the stairs.

"Look Auntie Alice" Lucas proclaimed, standing in his ninja outfit.

"Where's Benjamin" Lucas wondered, practicing his ninja positions.

"He's in the living room with Carmen, and your mom" I answered, watching Lucas run off in the direction towards the living room.

"Okay, I'm ready" Rose announced, after putting on her earrings.

"Wow! You're a sexy cat. Purrrrr!" Bella joked, before greeting Rose with a hug.

"And you're a cheerleader. What team are you rooting for" Rose wondered, as Carmen handed Bella her pompoms.

"I'm Team Edward" Bella rooted, throwing her pompom in the air.

"And I'm Team Jacob" Renesme added, pecking her boyfriend's cheek.

"I thought you were going to be a rock star" Ashlee responded, flopping down onto the couch.

"I was but them leather pants made my butt look big" Renesme scoffed, holding Jacob's hand.

"Your butt is big" Grace laughed, walking in the room with Jesse.

"Where's Jasper and Edward" Rose asked, grabbing the trick or treating bags.

"Jasper decided to go on the trip after all and Edward is meeting us at the party since he has to work" Bella groaned, handing each of her kids a trick or treating bag.

"Can we go now" Lily whined, pouting her lip.

"We're waiting for grandma and grandpa" Rose remarked, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"Why are you waiting for them, when we're here" Josselyn responded, making her presence known.

We headed outside of Rose's house, and began making our way to the first house. We watched as the kids skipped and joked around. Even the teenagers were having fun.

* * *

After hours of fun trick or treating, we decided the kids have enough candy to last them a year.

"We're going to take everyone to see a movie" Renesme informed us.

"Alright" Bella agreed.

After trick or treating Jesse, Renesme, Grace, and Jacob took the kids to see a movie, then they are going to head back to my house, and order pizza. We headed to the Halloween party we were invited to and the first person we noticed was James, Rose's ex, and Jesse's father.

"Oh, no! Why does James have to be here?" Rose whined, before quickly walking towards the bar.

**Rosalie:**

I have never had this much to drink. So far during this Halloween party I have remained at the bar. I can't face James, not after so many years. Now, I'm doing what I did years prior when James left me. I'm swallowing my sorrows in alcohol. Six empty glasses of different types of drinks sat in front of me, and I am currently working on the next glass.

"Are you suppose to be catwoman" a familiar voice whispered, into my ear.

I quickly finished off my seventh drink before the bartender brought over another.

"No James I am not" I finally answered, turning around in the bar stool to give him my attention.

"Rose, lets talk. Alone" James offered, holding his arm out to me.

I looked around at the party and noticed people were either making out with random strangers, drinking, dancing, or talking.

"Sure. I'm not going to miss anything" I sighed, grabbing his arm.

James brought me upstairs and into a guest room in the house. James closed the door and locked it behind him.

"Rose how old is Jesse" James asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"17" I answered, walking towards him slowly.

"I know you raised him better than I would have" James spoke up, as I continued to walk towards him.

"It's better I left when I did" James whispered, sadly.

"James I was 16 and pregnant! You left when Jesse was four, he needed his father. I was a very young mother, who was very lucky to have wealthy and supported parents and family. It would have been nice for him to have a father in his life" I explained, leaning down to face him.

James sat on the couch with a huge grin spread out across his face. I placed one leg on each side of his body before sitting down on his lap. James and I were face to face with each other, with my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Rose, what are you doing" James asked, as his grin grew huge.

"Don't talk" I growled, crashing my lips against his.

"Rose, are you sure" James asked, breaking off the kiss.

"I'm positive!" I exclaimed, crashing my lips against his again.

I felt James grip the zipper on the back of my costume. I closed my eyes to think of the consequences I am going to have to take for my actions. I think I'm doing this to prove something to myself, and not to Emmett.

"Do you want me to stop" James asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"No" I whispered, continuing where we left off.

I felt a cold breeze hit my back informing me that my zipper was all the way down. I pulled my arms out of my costume, and pulled the costume down to my feet before stepping out of it.

"You look even more delicious than high school" James whispered, giving me his sex look.

James stripped down in front of me before sitting back on the couch. I noticed James wasn't exactly the same man I was with in high school. Now, he was much more. I pulled off my lingerie before taking a seat on James. I felt his entire self enter me, as I closed my eyes. James rested his hands on my hips and helped me move up and down. The last time I had sex was the day after I 'forgave' Emmett.

As I thought about Emmett, I didn't realize how fast we were picking up speed. The music was blasting downstairs so I didn't need to control my screaming. I twirled my head around as James continued to push himself more into me. I felt myself release, and then James released a few seconds after me.

During our release, the worst thought came to my mind. Emmett knew I was going to do this, but he didn't mind. That isn't Emmett. What's happening to my marriage? What's going on with my husband? The Emmett I married would yell at me, and beat the crap out of James if he knew what we just did. Maybe my marriage is in jeopardy. Maybe I judged James. He was scared when he left me years ago. I can't hold that against him. Maybe James was the man I should have married. Maybe James was the man who was suppose to be the father of all of my children. Maybe James gave me Jesse because God knew all of this would happen, and Jesse would be a reason to bring us together.

**Review:**

**Intense. Everything is about to go downhill, uphill, around and around. You won't know what's to come next. Don't be mad at Rose nor Emmett. I really hope they'll work this out, but no promises.**

**-Amani.**


	14. Life In Ruins

**Rosalie:**

Two days have passed since my little encounter with James. James must have really taken something out of our conversation. Those two days he spent major time with Jesse, and even Grace. Those two days I haven't even spoken to Emmett. I called him multiple times the day after to tell him because I felt so guilty, but he kept forwarding my calls.

I heard the house phone ring and prayed that it was Emmett. I miss my husband's voice.

"Hello" I greeted, happily.

"Rose, we're taking the kids to the movies. Do you want to come and bring Lucas and Lily along" Alice wondered, as I heard her tap her nails on the other side of the phone.

"No, Lucas is at soccer practice until six, and Lily is at horseback riding lessons until three" I informed her, before hanging up.

I sighed to myself a little sad that it wasn't Emmett returning any of my calls. Then I heard the house phone ring again.

"Be Emmett" I whispered, to myself before picking the phone up.

"Hello" Emmett answered, groggily.

"Were you asleep" I wondered, confused since it was two in the afternoon.

"I got in at ten in the morning" Emmett said, suppressing a yawn.

"Do you want to go back to sleep? I can call back later" I replied, nervously, pacing back and forth.

"No…I…uh…actually wanted to talk to you" Emmett whispered, before yawning through the phone.

"I have something to tell you" I mumbled, increasing the pace, of me walking back and forth.

"Rose, I know" Emmett sighed, as my eyebrows furrowed.

"You know what" I exclaimed, angrily.

"You kissed someone else" Emmett answered, as if he knew what he was talking about.

"We didn't just kiss Emmett! We had sex!" I bellowed, furiously.

"What" Emmett said, below a whisper.

"That's right! We had sex! And it was good and so worth it!" I growled, feeling anger bubble up inside me.

I wanted Emmett to feel how I felt. I wanted him to feel my pain. I wanted him to feel betrayed.

"It's okay Rose. I kind of knew this was going to happen" Emmett sighed, as tears pricked my eyes.

"So, you don't mind" I wondered, taking a seat on the couch.

"No"

"You're not mad" I asked.

"No, but don't let it happen again"

"But, Rose I have to tell you something" Emmett said, nervously, before I cut him off.

"Emmett, I almost didn't forgive you." I started, before he cut me off.

"Something bad happened on the plane in the restroom" Emmett replied, as I started talking again.

"I think if something happens again I won't be able to handle it. It's too much for my heart to handle" I declared, removing the phone from my ear.

"Now, what is it that you wanted to tell me"

"Never mind" Emmett quickly said, in return.

"Well Emmett I have to go pick up Lily from horseback practice" I muttered, before hanging up.

* * *

**Emmett:**

"Are you serious" I laughed, before taking another sip of my drink.

"Yes! She actually went up to Meagan's school and did that" my boss, Marcus finished.

Marcus, Jasper, Ben, and I were sitting around the pool drinking, as other people at the hotel swam around in the pool. Jasper didn't say a word, all he did was glare at me. I guess he's still not over it.

"Well, I'm going in the pool" Ben announced, getting out of his seat.

"I'm going to head to the bar" I stated, quickly maneuvering myself to it.

I ordered my drink after taking a seat at the bar. I gazed my eyes towards Jasper and noticed he wasn't staring or should I say glaring at me anymore. He was in a full out conversation with Angela.

"Here you go" the waitress said, placing a drink in front of me.

"I didn't order this" I proclaimed, holding it out towards her.

"I know. It's from that woman over there" the waitress pointed out, but I couldn't see a clear picture of the woman.

I was tore away from my stare at the woman when my cell phone rang.

"Hello" I greeted, as the waitress brought over the drink I ordered.

"Hey Emmett" Rose greeted, as I could feel the smile on her face.

"Hey babe" I responded, walking towards a place where no one could hear my conversation.

"What have-" I started, before bumping into Jessica.

"What are you doing here?" I shouted, quickly hanging up the phone.

"Well of course. I'm here to see you!" Jessica exclaimed, holding her hand out to me.

"You're crazy and you need help!" I growled, glaring daggers at her.

"You didn't say that in the airplane's bathroom" Jessica giggled, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Emmett, we can have so much fun together. Come up to my room, I'm in 510" Jessica whispered, sliding her hand down my arm.

"I am not coming to your room" I spat, pushing her away from me.

"Oh, should I come to yours" Jessica wondered, winking at me.

"Nothing is going to happen between us and you need to get some help!"

**Jessica:**

"Nothing is going to happen between us and you need to get some help!" Emmett shouted into my face, before his cell phone started to ring.

Emmett answered his phone, before walking where no one could hear his conversation. I'm going to get Emmett into bed if it's the last thing I do. I went into my purse and pulled out a small Ziploc bag. I poured some of the white substance in the Ziploc bag into his glass, before watching it dissolve in his cup.

I watched Emmett head for the hotel entrance, before stopping and coming back to grab his glass.

"Goodbye Jessica! For good." Emmett said, before taking a sip of his drink.

I followed Emmett, but mad sure he couldn't see me. I watched him walk back towards the table and he met up with Jasper, Angela, Ben, and Marcus.

"Who's in for the club" Marcus asked, raising his glass.

"Count me in" I heard Emmett reply.

**Review:**

**Guess what everyone, my best friend Tiffany, but most of you know her as , well…anyway, her birthday is coming up, on the 14th**** of December. I'm so excited, we're going out. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, let me get to my homework for school tomorrow.**

**-Amani.**


	15. Jesse

**I have had requests for a POV from Jesse. So, I decided to grace all of you lovely readers with his presence.**

**Jesse:**

This is the third day in a row that my dad actually took me out. I'm actually happy that he's regretting not being in my life. My mom always told me that deep down my dad was a good guy, and now I actually believe her. Why couldn't Emmett be like my dad? Or why couldn't my mom stay with my dad? Now, I'm still mad at my dad, but better late than never. It's just a little awkward, being just us, that's why I invited Grace the other days, but sadly today she was busy.

"So, let me get this right. Emmett cheated on your mom" James repeated, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah" I sighed, picking up my root beer.

"Dang" James snapped, hitting the table.

"I was a rebound" James whispered to himself.

"Huh"

"Oh…nothing!" James quickly replied.

"How is your mom feeling"

"The way any woman would feel if she found her husband kissing another woman" I answered, avoiding eye contact with him.

"If there is anything I could do, just let me know…"

"James, I'm sorry to cut things short, but I need to go home" I interrupted, even though I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Alright, but you know you can always call me dad" he asserted, picking up his keys.

"It's still a little weird, but we can always hang out tomorrow" I added, hoping to raise his spirits.

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow" he exclaimed, grinning all of a sudden.

The ride home from the café was progressive. I learned a lot about him in that short amount of time, then the two other days we hung out. I learned why he left, his favorite sport, and sport team, his birthday, his age, his favorite color, shoe size, clothes size, and he even shared stories about when I was a baby to the time he left.

"Bye James…I mean dad" I gleamed, before getting out of the car.

I watched as my dad drove out of the driveway before entering my mom's house. The house was extremely quiet. I didn't hear kids running around, laughing and breaking things.

"Mom" I called out.

No answer.

"MOM!" I shouted, worriedly.

"In the dining room" I heard her call out.

I walked into the dining room and saw my mother a complete mess. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, cheeks stained with tears, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. I saw a half drunken bottle of red wine in her right hand, and a wine glass full of red wine in her left.

"What happened" I exclaimed, rushing to her side.

"My husband doesn't care anymore. I heard Jessica in the background before Emmett hung up on me." my mom laughed, in return.

"What are you talking about? Emmett cares about you!" I proclaimed, snatching the wine bottle out of her hand.

"Shut up! Shut up Jesse!" my mother screamed, knocking her wine glass off the table, causing the red wine to stain the carpet.

"I'll get that up. Just go upstairs, and get into bed" I directed, grabbing her hand.

"Get off of me! Don't touch me! I don't want anyone touching me!" my mother bellowed, trying to take the bottle of wine from me.

"Give that to me Jesse!" my mother growled, holding her hand out for it.

"No! You don't need it!" I shouted, running towards the kitchen.

"Don't do that" my mom said, through gritted teeth.

I turned the bottle over and poured its substance into the sink. I set the bottle of wine down in the sink before turning back to my mother.

"Go upstairs and go to bed"

"You don't tell me what to do!" my mother yelled, into my face.

"Go upstairs and go to bed" I repeated, louder.

"I'm the adult, and you're still the child!"

"Well right now I'm acting more like the adult, and you the child. Don't drink yourself to sleep over Emmett. He's not worth it! No one is worth it! Emmett is not-" I started, before feeling a hand go across my face.

I stepped away from her. My mother brought her hand to her mouth, before crying harder.

"Jesse" she called out, as I turned to leave.

"Please don't leave me" she begged, reaching for my hand.

"Leave me alone" I growled, pulling my arm away.

"Jesse I'm sorry! That's not like me! I didn't mean to do that. You were talking about Emmett, and it was too much!" she bellowed, pulling me into her arms.

No matter how bad I wanted to walk out of this house right now, my feet wouldn't move. My heart wanted to stay, but my head wanted to leave. I couldn't leave my mother at this time. When I needed her she didn't leave, so I'm not going to leave her now.

"Throw the wine in the trash" I whispered, into her ear.

"No"

"Then I'm leaving" I spoke softly.

"Go ahead! That's all men ever do! They leave! James left! Emmett is going to leave! And now you're going to leave! Why bother with Lucas, he's going to end up leaving in the future? I might as well stick to raising Lily, and get her to be a nun to prevent any heartbreak in the future." my mother shouted, running back into the living room.

"MOM!"

"LEAVE! LEAVE JESSE! GET OUT OF HERE!" she shouted, picking up the wine glass before throwing it at me.

"Mom, calm down." I whispered, reaching out for her hand.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? I SAID LEAVE! GET OUT!" she yelled, reaching for the flower vase, before throwing it at the wall.

I rushed towards her and grabbed her shoulders. "LET GO OF ME! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! JUST GO BE WITH EMMETT OR YOUR FATHER!"

"Mom, listen to me!" I shouted, shaking her, uncontrollably.

"Leave me alone. Please." she cried out, calming down in my arms.

"No" I whispered, kissing her sweaty forehead.

"I'm cold" my mother shivered.

I felt her breathing become rugged and heavy. I pulled her back to look at her face. Her hair was sticking to her forehead because of the sweat, and her palms were sweating as well. If she's cold, why is she sweating.

"Mom are you okay" I wondered, worriedly.

"Jesse, I can't breathe! My chest hurts! Jesse my chest hurts and I can't breathe!" my mom shouted, completely scared.

**Review:**

**Next chapter we are going to move onto Emmett going to the club with his co-workers. Jessica may make an appearance, and we're going to get a taste into Emmett's job. **

**-Amani.**


	16. Psycho

Emmett:

My thoughts isn't clear. My vision isn't clear. My mind isn't clear. I think I drank to much at the club. Both Ben and I were walking down the hall and both of us were clearly drunk.

"The last drink did me in" I laughed, pulling out my keycard.

"Remember we have a nine o'clock meeting" Ben reminded, before walking into his room.

I walked into my room, and fell out onto my bed before releasing a moan. Ah, this feels good. I am so exhausted. I rolled over onto my side to see Jessica hovering over me.

"What are you doing in here" I mumbled, as she held down my arms.

I felt extremely weak. I couldn't fight her off. I was drunk plenty of times before and I never felt this way.

Jessica began rubbing up and down my arms, then she started placing soft kisses around my face.

"Jessica stop! I'm married!" I growled, as my eyes slowly started to blink.

"You don't mean that" Jessica giggled, rolling off the bed.

"Yes I do" I muttered, before dozing off.

* * *

The next morning I had the worst hangover known to man. I quickly jumped out of bed after reading the clock that read 9:30am. I made it to the meeting by 10:05.

"Emmett, glad you could make it" Marcus said, before turning back towards the people in the room.

Jasper didn't take his eyes off of me, and watched me as I walked in and took a seat.

Two hours later and the meeting is still dragging on. The desk clerk interrupted the meeting, causing relief sighs to come out of everyone's mouths.

"Mr. Cullen your wife is in the lobby" the clerk announced, before quickly leaving out the room.

Jasper looked completely confused, and I could tell that he really wanted to go.

"Excuse me" I commented, before following the clerk out of the conference room.

"She's right over there" the clerk pointed out, before heading back towards her desk.

I saw brunette hair, and a short woman, and automatically knew it wasn't my wife.

"What are you doing here" I growled, gripping her arm, roughly.

"Stop you're hurting me" she muttered, glaring into my eyes.

"What did you do that for" I exclaimed, releasing her arm before I hurt her more.

"I know you're bored in there so I thought I'd rescue you, Wanna go have lunch?" Jessica wondered, perking up.

"You really are insane" I proclaimed, backing away from her.

"You want me! If you wasn't married, and was single we would be together! You love me! I'll go into your meeting and tell them everything" Jessica bellowed, before I covered her mouth with my hand.

I gripped her arm and pulled her towards the meeting doors.

"Do it" I remarked, crossing my arms.

"Go ahead! Go in there and tell everyone" I spat, glaring daggers at her.

"Why are you being this way" Jessica sighed, fixing my collar.

"Because I don't want you." I answered, as if it was obvious.

"Who do you think they will believe" Jessica asked, placing her hand on the door handle.

"There will NEVER be anything between us. You need to leave me alone or else" I threatened, before entering the meeting again.

**Bella:**

"Time to come inside!" I shouted, before walking back indoors.

Lily and Lucas were staying with us while Rose was in the hospital. She's been in there for about a day, and the doctors don't know what's wrong with her. They think it was a panic or anxiety attack, but they want to be 100% right. They don't want to take any chances and send her home if something is wrong.

"Aunt Bella, when can I see my mommy" Lily asked, taking my hand in hers.

"Do you want to go visit her after dinner" I wondered, watching her nod, excitedly.

"Alright." I sighed, pulling a chair out for her to sit down.

I went into the kitchen with Edward, and we grabbed the dinner bowls. I set the plates of food in front of everyone, before we joined hands and said grace.

"Mom, pass the mashed potatoes." Renesme directed, holding her hands out.

"Renesme, pass me the chicken." Charles ordered, as he waited impatiently.

"Sweetie, you're not going to eat?" I questioned, watching Lucas stare at all of the food.

"I want my mom's food!" Lucas proclaimed, getting up from the table.

"Well, your mom can't cook right now, and she trusted me to take care of her babies while she's away. So, please eat!" I pleaded, taking his hand in mine.

"When you finish eating, I'm going to take you and Lily to the hospital to see your mom." I assured, rubbing his back.

Lucas nodded his head, before I made a plate for him. Edward made a small plate for Lily to eat.

"Carmen, did you do all of your homework?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yes! I'm so happy tomorrow is Friday!" Carmen exclaimed, before taking a bite out of her corn.

"I miss my dad" Lucas sighed, before drinking his ice tea.

"I know you do, but he's coming home tomorrow!" I assured, patting his hand.

"What if he doesn't come home?" Lucas asked, sadly.

"Don't say that! He is!" Lily shouted, dropping her fork onto her plate.

"Okay, I think we should go visit Rose now." Edward spoke up, as Lily and Lucas stopped arguing.

"Go put your shoes and coats on!" I ordered, crossing my arms.

**Emmett:**

"Alright Emmett, get some sleep because tomorrow we'll be heading back!" Marcus exclaimed, before walking into his room.

I walked into my hotel room completely exhausted and flicked on the light. To my surprise Jessica was laying spread out in my bed completely nude.

"Ahh, hell no!" I bellowed, storming towards my bed.

I grab her arm and tried to shake her awake. Nothing was working. Jessica wouldn't wake up. I sighed as I took a seat at the edge of my bed, before noticing an empty pill bottle laid out on the floor in my hotel room.

I quickly placed my index fingers against her neck to check for a pulse. I felt a slow, spacious steady beat. I quickly picked up her cell phone and dialed 911.

I took a seat at the edge of my bed and waited before I heard a loud bang on the other side of the door. I stood up and opened the door, causing the paramedics to come rushing inside. Ben came out of his room, and pulled me over to the side.

"What happened!" Ben exclaimed, as we watched Jessica get rushed out on a gurney.

"I don't know. I walked into my room and saw her completely naked on my bed! I tried to wake her up, and then saw an empty pill bottle on the floor." I explained, as Marcus stepped out of his room.

"You are really going to have to explain this to Rose." Ben muttered, before walking back into his room.

**Jesse:**

"Did you call Emmett" my grandmother, Josselyn asked, worriedly.

"I called him exactly ten times, yesterday and today, and I go no answer and his mailbox is full" I exclaimed, throwing my cell phone into the waiting room chair.

It's Thursday and Emmett's coming back tomorrow, so hopefully he'll check his phone by then. I paced back and forth awaiting the doctor's go ahead to visit my mom. I heard the elevator doors open and saw Bella, Edward, Lucas, and Lily step out.

"Why isn't daddy here?" Lily asked, approaching me.

"He's still away on his business trip." I answered, picking her up.

"But mom is in the hospital! He should be here!" Lucas shouted, angrily.

"Bella, Edward, thanks, but I have it from here." I sighed, watching them nod before walking away.

"I know" I whispered, grabbing Lucas' hand.

I walked them towards three empty seats in the waiting room before the doctor came out.

"Your mom is signing out as we speak. She's alright. She experienced her first panic attack." the doctor explained, as grandma and grandpa came over.

"Is your mother experiencing any stress" the doctor asked, holding onto his clipboard.

"Yes" grandma answered.

"She doesn't need any stress. I mean not one little thing. If she does get hit with stress overload, she needs to sit down and take deep breaths before she has another panic attack."

"Can I go see her?" I asked, standing up immediately.

"Sure." the doctor answered, leading me down the hall.

I walked into my mother's room to find her fully clothed with the clothes she had on last night. She stood quietly making the hospital bed.

"Mom" I whispered, approaching her slowly.

"I understand if you don't want to see me right now." my mother whispered, folding the gown she previously wore.

"Why would I not want to see you?" I questioned, completely confused.

"Do you not remember what happened last night?" she asked, turning to face me quickly.

"I remember a woman who has been overloaded with problems, and finally exploded. It's okay. Just don't bottle it up, tell me when you have a problem. Please!" I pleaded, wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"Hold on, my phone is vibrating." she whispered, pulling it out of her purse.

"Hello" she answered, not bothering to see who was calling.

"Are you sure?….Okay, I'm on my way!" she asserted, before hanging up.

My mom stormed out of the hospital room, as I followed closely behind.

"Mom!" Lily and Lucas exclaimed, running to wrap their arms around her body.

"Mom! Dad! Can Lily and Lucas stay with you tonight? I have to go somewhere!" my mom bellowed, pulling my car keys out of my pocket.

"Don't worry! I'm going with her!" I assured, following closely behind her.

**Review:**

**So, Christmas is coming up! What do you all want for Christmas? Well, tomorrow I'm going over Tiffany's house to celebrate her birthday. I hope all you have a fun and safe weekend, and I'll try to update when I can.**

**-Amani.**


	17. Deception

**Rosalie:**

"Mom, please tell me where we are going!" Jesse shouted, for the fifth time in the car.

"We're heading to California." I muttered, pressing down harder onto the gas pedal.

"That's like hours away…" he sighed, biting on his bottom lip.

"Two hours from here to be exact, but you didn't have to come!" I growled, stirring into another lane.

"Who exactly were you talking to?" I wondered, trying to get as much information in two hours.

"Ben. He said something about Jessica." I answered, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Soooooo, why does that concern you?" Jesse asked, completely confused.

"Because she was with my _husband _at the time." I said, through gritted teeth.

"Is Emmett alright?" Jesse questioned, worriedly.

"I don't know, but since when did you start caring.?" I asked, turning off of the highway.

"I always cared about Emmett, but I never let him know it." he answered.

Truthfully, I know just as much as Jesse knows. All I heard Ben say was something about Emmett and a hospital so he may or may not be home tomorrow. I want my husband back, and I'm going to go get him. Night fell over quicker than I thought it would. Jesse fell asleep leaving me awoke and lonely, as I listened to Lily's Christmas CD.

I pulled into Angeles General Hospital, and parked in the first empty parking spot I saw.

"Jesse wake up!" I exclaimed, shaking him awake.

"Are we here?" he asked, looking around.

"Yes!" I proclaimed, hopping out of the car.

I looked at my cell phone, and saw that it was midnight. Luckily, this hospital doesn't have any specific time that visitors have to leave. I walked through the hospital doors and spotted Emmett.

"Emmett!" I shouted, completely catching him off guard.

Emmett stood up, looking confused, as I jogged towards him. He pulled me into his arms, as I pulled him into mine.

"What happened?" I exclaimed, as the doctor approached us.

"Mr. Cullen, it was a close call, but Jessica will be alright." the doctor informed him, before walking away.

"Jessica? Emmett, what the hell is going on?" I shrieked, taking a seat in the visitor's chair.

"Babe, calm down." Emmett sighed, rubbing onto my back.

Jesse stood in the distance, with a furious look on his face. By the way he is looking and standing I can tell he wants to come over here, but he knows it's best that he keeps his distance.

"Emmett, tell me what is going on!" I shouted, standing up, as a red-haired woman approached us.

"Can I speak to you Mr. Cullen" the lady asked, grinning at me.

"Yes." Emmett mumbled, nervously.

**Emmett:**

"How do you know Jessica?" the woman wondered, pulling out a notepad.

"She's my secretary."

"Have you noticed any problems with her that would lead her to try and commit suicide?" she asked, as Rose waited patiently for the answers.

"Her boyfriend broke up with her recently"

"Can you give me his name"

"I don't know it."

"Okay, if that's the reason why did she try to overdose in your bed?" the detective questioned, as Rose's eyes bulged out.

"SHE WAS IN YOUR BED!" Rose screamed, at the top of her lungs.

"Babe, wait let me explain." I whispered, reaching out for her hand.

"Why was she brought to the hospital naked?"

"SHE WAS NAKED IN YOUR HOTEL ROOM!"

"Jessica is crazy!" I bellowed, grabbing onto my wife's hand.

"Jessica gave us you as her emergency contact number." the detective informed us, as Rose backed away shaking her head.

"Rose!" I called out, following behind her.

The ride home was completely tense and quiet. Rose nor Jesse didn't speak a word. They didn't even look my way. Rose pulled into the driveway and stormed out of the car with Jesse not to far behind her.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked, raising her voice.

"To Grace's house." Jesse answered, taking his car keys from his mother.

"What time do you think you're going to be home?" Rose asked, wiping the corners of her eyes.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No. Go ahead and have fun with Grace." Rose whispered, as I got out of the car.

We watched Jesse back out of the driveway, before I followed Rose into the house. I followed her upstairs, and before I could enter the bedroom the door slammed in my face. I took a deep breath before entering the room.

"Rose." I whispered, walking towards her slowly.

"Get Away From Me!" she shouted, in return walking towards the window.

"Rosalie talk to me!" I yelled, gripping her arm to force her to look at me.

"Did you sleep with her Emmett? Did you have sex with Jessica?" Rose screeched, picking up the picture of us before throwing it across the room.

"No! I would never do that to you! I love you! I would never have sex with someone else!"

"Oh, is that correct?"

"Yes" I whispered, watching her grab for our honeymoon picture.

"Then what did you want to tell me the other day?"

"What day?" I questioned, completely confused.

"The day I told you I had sex with James. Emmett, you weren't mad! That's not like you. The Emmett I married would raise hell, and bury it again. You did something that you knew I wouldn't forgive you for. Now, what did you do?" Rose said, through gritted teeth.

"I didn't do anything. Jessica did it all." I whispered, rushing my hand over my face.

"Stop skipping around the question! What did Jessica do?" Rose snapped, throwing the picture.

"She sucked my-" I started, before she raised her hand to cut me off.

"Don't say it…" Rose whispered, flopping down onto the couch.

"So you're basically saying that a 110 pound woman took advantage of you? You couldn't stop her!" Rose asked, raising her voice.

I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. I was lost for words. I know Rose slept with James, but I felt I deserved it. After everything I put her through. She went against her parents for me. She had two children for me. She went against her son for me. She deserves better than me. She dropped out of college for me. She gave up so much for me.

"Jessica is crazy! Rosalie you have to believe me! She planned all of this from the beginning. I drank to much at the office party and she took advantage of that! She planned to take those pictures and give them to you. She stripped down in my car right beside me. She flirts with me. She's in love with me! She sent me naked pictures of herself! She calls me for reasons that don't apply to work!" I explained, taking a seat on the edge of the couch.

"Why in the hell am I just hearing all this?" Rose shrieked, glaring at me.

"What happened to 'to love and to cherish'" Rose bellowed, walking towards me.

"What happened to 'for better for worse" I returned, looking up into her eyes.

"You said we always are suppose to tell each other everything, no matter how bad it is. I told you when I slept with James. It haunted me every time I thought about it, so I had to tell you." Rose cried out, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Babe, I am so sorry." I whispered, approaching her.

"Get out." Rose mumbled, wiping her eyes with her hands.

"What?" I questioned, completely confused.

"I said GET OUT!" Rose shouted, pointing towards the door.

I backed away from Rose, and turned around to walk out. I heard a glass break from behind me, and realized she threw something else against the wall.

**Review:**

**Sorry for the long wait. This story has a few more chapters. I want to be finished by Christmas. I don't know how many chapters I have left. Please I would like to know what's your thoughts on Rosalie, Emmett, and Jessica.**

**-Amani.**


	18. Uphill

The next morning Emmett walked into work, and received weird stares from all of his co-workers. Marcus was waiting in his office for when he arrived.

"Close the door, Emmett." Marcus ordered, as he quietly closed the door behind himself.

"Emmett, what happened at the retreat could open us up to a huge lawsuit, so I'm going to have to take the big account from you and give it to Jasper. I trust you taught him everything you know." Marcus explained, before exiting his office.

* * *

Detective Victoria Reese visited Angeles General Hospital to get more answers about the attempted suicide of Jessica. Jessica was laying in her hospital bed looking completely nursed to health.

"What's your relationship with Mr. Emmett Cullen?" Detective Reese asked, pulling a chair up to the side of her bed.

"We're in love. He's going to divorce his wife so he can be with me." Jessica answered, smiling off into space.

"Is Emmett here to see me?"

"No, I don't think Emmett wants to see you. As a matter of fact, I know Emmett doesn't want to see you" she asserted, in return.

"Well, why did he send these flowers?" Jessica asked, raising her voice, as she pointed towards the white roses.

Detective Reese looked to the left of Jessica and noticed a huge bouquet of white roses. Reese picked up the card from the roses and read the note.

'_I'm so sorry about yesterday. I love you. Love Emmett'_

Detective Reese looked at the card, and then to Jessica, skeptically.

"Did Emmett force you to take these pills?" Detective Reese questioned, setting the note back down.

"No, Emmett would never do such a thing. We love each other. We're going to run away together and get married, and have children of our own." Jessica sighed, smiling at the detective.

"What's that" Reese questioned, pointing towards a journal.

"My journal… it has everything in it…things about my desires…romances…relationships…everything." Jessica whispered, holding her hand on top of it.

"Can I…" I started, before she snatched the book into her hands.

"NO!" Jessica shouted, glaring at me.

"Okay." I sighed, watching her set the book back down.

Detective Reese stared into Jessica's eyes before leaving out of the hospital room.

"Mr. Cullen." Detective Reese said, into the phone.

"Yes" Emmett asked, completely confused as to why the detective is calling him.

"I would like to speak to you." she replied, before hanging up.

* * *

"So you sent flowers to Jessica?" Detective Reese asked, as soon as Emmett opened the door.

"No!" Emmett shouted, slamming the door behind her.

"I never sent any flowers to her, she must have taken my credit card info when she worked in my office." Emmett added, flopping down onto the hotel bed.

"In her journal she kept revealed all the intimate details of you two's relationship."

"Jessica is crazy! Nobody will believe me! I'm worried about what she will do!" Emmett yelled covering his face with his hands.

"I believe you, but you don't have to worry. Jessica is in Los Angeles far away from you and your family." Detective Reese assured, patting his shoulder.

* * *

The next few days rolled pass and turned into months and Emmett and Rosalie still aren't talking. Every weekend Lily and Lucas would stay with Emmett at the hotel, while Rose stayed home alone. Emmett's been out of the house for one month, causing December to arrive rapidly. Rosalie doesn't drop off the kids because she can't face Emmett, so she gets Jesse to do it.

December 4th, rolled up quickly as well, meaning it was Rosalie's birthday. Even though it was a weekend she wanted to spend it with her kids. Emmett decided to surprise Rosalie with the kids on her birthday.

"Who is it?" Rose called out, as they heard her heels walk towards the door.

"Emmett"

The door opened, and revealed a beautiful women with curly blond hair. Rosalie looked spectacular.

"Wow." Emmett gushed, taking in her appearance.

"Happy Birthday!" Lily and Lucas exclaimed, throwing their arms around their mother.

"Thank you." Rose replied, pecking each of their cheeks.

Lily and Lucas ran into the house to go see Jesse.

"Thank you for bringing them here. You didn't have to do that." Rose sighed, leaning against the door frame.

"I want to see you" I admitted, approaching her.

"Well, now you see me." Rose responded, slowly closing the door.

Emmett stuck his hand out to stop the door from closing and began to speak again.

"No, I want to spend some time with you, maybe dinner Friday."

"I have a gift for you, but I'll give it to you once I see how the evening goes." Rose replied, smiling at him.

**Review:**

**So, like I said in the last chapter I want to be finished this story by Christmas, so wish me good luck. The trouble hasn't even started yet, so stayed tuned for more.**

**-Amani.**


	19. Downhill

**Emmett:**

I adjusted my tie once more, before knocking on the front door. I watched the door knob turn before the door opened.

"You're suppose to ask who is it before opening the door." I reminded, rustling Lily's hair.

"I forgot." Lily admitted, taking my hand in hers.

"It's okay, just don't forget again." I sighed, picking her up into my arms.

"So, is Jesse staying with you and Lucas?" I asked, as she led me into the living room.

"No, he's going on a date with Grace so mom hired a babysitter from the agency." Lily answered, as the living room contained their new babysitter.

"Hello." she quickly greeted, standing up.

"I'm Carmen" she introduced, holding her hand out.

"Emmett." I replied, shaking her hand.

I heard heels clicking against the stairs. I turned towards the staircase and was mesmerized by Rose's beauty.

"Doesn't she look amazingggggggg" Lily gushed, running to her mother's side.

"Yes." I gasped, in response.

Lucas came down the stairs from behind her. He was extremely quiet and took a seat on the bottom step.

"What's wrong, buddy?" I asked, stooping to his level.

"I just miss you always being here. I want you to move back in." Lucas declared, throwing his arms around my neck.

"I know" I whispered, into his ear.

"Rose, are you ready" I questioned, extending my arm towards her.

"Yes" she answered, looping her arm around mines.

"Carmen they already ate, but if they get hungry again tell them to get some fruit. I'm not expecting any visitors so no one should come here. Don't let anyone in the house. Oh…and they should be in the bed at seven…no later." Rose informed her, as I dragged her out of the house.

The ride to the restaurant was quiet. The only sound I heard was both of us breathing. We arrived at six on the dot. We were seated at a small, beautiful table outside of the restaurant. I specifically requested this table and restaurant since this is where I brought Rosalie on our first date.

"Soooooooo" Rose started, staring at the sky.

"Why are we acting so weird? We're acting as if this is our first date. We're married for Christ sakes!" I proclaimed, reaching for her hand.

"You're right!" Rose laughed, rubbing her hand against mine.

Stories and jokes crossed the table as our food was brought out. Rose and I ordered the exact same thing we ordered on our first date.

"Oh Emmett, I forgot how funny you were!" Rose laughed out, before taking a bite out of her food.

Rose chewed her food before smiling at me.

"You have a beautiful smile." I commented, rubbing her hand with my thumb.

"Thank you." Rose whispered, looking at the ground.

"Rose, please let me come home! You won't have to worry about Jessica anymore. Detective Reese says she's in Los Angeles! Please! You and the kids are my world and I want my family back!" I pleaded, watching her search around her purse.

She pulled a velvet box out. It was the box her engagement ring was in. I can't believe she kept it all these years. She slid the box towards me, before returning to her plate of food.

"Open it!" she directed, taking a sip of her tea.

I looked into Rose's eyes before opening the jewelry box. I opened the box and it revealed a key.

"It's a key to the house" Rose informed me, as I pulled it out of the box.

"You can move back in"

* * *

Back at the house, the babysitter Carmen was texting away on her cell phone when the door bell rang. Carmen set her phone down and ran to retrieve the door.

"Hello" a voice unfamiliar to her greeted.

"Who are you?" Carmen asked, holding onto the door knob tightly.

"I'm Jessica. I'm a very good friend of Emmett." Jessica answered, stepping into the house.

"I have a present for Lily!" Jessica exclaimed, as she started to head up the stairs.

"Wait! You can't go up there!" Carmen shouted, grabbing onto Jessica's arm.

"Oh, Rosalie must have not told you." Jessica sighed, pulling out her cell phone.

"Hello…yes Rosalie I'm at your house!…Dropping off the present for Lily…yeah, but your babysitter won't let me through…it's okay she's just doing her job. Alright." Jessica said, into her cell phone.

"Want to speak to her?" Jessica asked, holding the cell phone towards Carmen.

"Oh…no…I'm sorry, go ahead up!" Carmen muttered, backing away.

Jessica went upstairs, and threw the empty gift bag onto the floor before entering Lily's room. Jessica smiled at the small five year old asleep in her bed. Jessica scooped Lily into her arms, before taking a seat on the couch in her room.

Jessica rocked back and forth with the little girl in her arms.

"Mommy?" Lily asked, stirring awake in her sleep.

"Yes, sweetheart…it's me. Go back to sleep." Jessica whispered, standing up with the little girl secure in her arms.

Jessica headed down the stairs with the little girl secure in her arms. Jessica looked in on Carmen and saw her listening to her ipod. Jessica smiled to herself before exiting out of the house.

* * *

**Rosalie:**

"You can stay the night if you want." I whispered, pulling him into a hug.

"Alright." Emmett agreed, opening the door with his new key.

"Carmen!" I shouted, entering the house.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen, how was dinner?" she asked, putting on her shoes.

"Great, how was things here?" I questioned, looking around.

"Fine, your friend stopped by." Carmen spoke up, sliding on her jacket.

"Friend? What friend?" I shrieked, taking off my coat.

"The friend that called you saying she had a gift for Lily." Carmen responded, completely confused.

I looked at Emmett before both of us bolted up the stairs. Emmett threw Lily's door open and flickered on the light. I ran inside and saw her room completely empty.

"CALL 911!" I yelled, at the top of my lungs.

I checked the closet, and under her bed, but she wasn't in sight.

"Lucas" I whispered, running out of Lily's room.

I ran inside of Lucas' room, and flickered on his light to see him asleep in bed. I walked slowly to his bed and pecked his forehead.

"Rosalie!" I heard Emmett holler from outside of Lucas window.

I ran out of my son's room after quietly closing his door. I ran down the stairs, and ran pass Carmen who was talking to the police on the phone.

"Emmett!" I yelled, looking around for him.

"Over here!" he shouted, waving his arm in the air.

I followed him to the backyard and saw Lily laying on the ground with a huge lipstick kiss on her forehead and cheek. I dropped to my knees and immediately started crying.

**Review:**

**I'm trying to get a new chapter out everyday until Christmas. So, keep checking back here every day and REMEMBER to review and tell me what you think is going to happen next.**

**-Amani.**


	20. Protection

**Rosalie:**

"Your daughter is fine Mrs. Cullen" the doctor informed me once again, as I wiped the corners of my eyes.

"Are you sure?" I questioned, standing up.

"I'm positive. Look for yourself." the doctor replied, as Lily appeared behind him.

"Would you two like police protection?" Detective Reese asked, as Emmett scooped a sleepy Lily into his arms.

"No, that's to much for my children to handle" I answered, rubbing Lily's back.

"Should I buy a gun?" Emmett asked, me and the detective.

"NO!" we shouted, in unison.

"It's dangerous to have a gun in the house with minors." Detective Reese explained, pulling a pamphlet out of her purse.

"What's this?" I wondered, as she handed me the pamphlet.

"This is Brinks Home Security. I recommend this for you if you're not going to agree to police protection."

"Thank you" I whispered, smiling at the detective.

"I could tell today was a long day, so go home and get some sleep."

We headed to the car in complete silence. The only sound we heard was the staff talking in the hospital and Lily sleeping, peacefully.

"I don't think getting an alarm system will stop Jessica" Emmett spoke up, laying Lily down in the backseat of the car.

"Emmett, I want…no need to get away. This is to much! I didn't ask for any of this!" I bellowed, staring out the window.

"I know baby, but none of us did" he sighed, in return.

"Maybe we can go away to that lake house you brought last summer" I spoke up, buckling my seatbelt.

"Yeah, it can be a mini-family vacation" Emmett agreed, taking my hand in his.

"We can invite Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, and their kids because you know we have the room." I replied, as Emmett brought my hand to his lips.

"When should we leave" I wondered, grinning at Emmett.

"As soon as possible."

"As soon as we get home I want you to call Brinks Security, try to get them out here first thing in the morning!" I asserted, pulling my hair into a ponytail.

"This isn't how you expected our date to end." Emmett sighed, pulling into our driveway.

"No." I whispered, biting on my bottom lip.

Emmett scooped a sleeping Lily into his arms, and led us into the house.

"Thanks Carmen for staying with Lucas." I whispered, pulling her into a hug.

"Is Lily okay? I'm so sorry! She said her and Emmett were good friends! She even called you in front of me, and made it seem like you were mad at me for not letting her go upstairs to give Lily a present!" Carmen bellowed, as I patted her back.

"Go home…and get some sleep. I'll mail your check to you." I directed, walking her to the door.

I closed and locked the door behind her, and proceeded to go upstairs. I peeked on Lucas, and saw he was still fast asleep. I went into Lily's room and saw she was comfortably tucked in her bed. I blew a kiss to her, before heading to my room.

I walked inside and saw Emmett loosening his tie before taking a seat on the bed.

"For a relaxing Friday today sure was busy!" Emmett exclaimed, leaning onto his back.

"Well, the day isn't over." I whispered, walking towards him, seductively.

"What do you have in mind?" Emmett wondered, sitting up.

I took a seat on his lap, facing him. My legs were wrapped around his waist before I brought my mouth to his.

"Unzip my dress!" I ordered, as he kissed up my neck.

I felt a cool breeze hit my back as he pulled up my dress. I brought my mouth to his and kissed him with fierce.

"I love you Rosalie" Emmett whispered, pulling the dress off of my body.

"I love you too Emmett" I replied, unbuttoning his shirt.

Emmett rolled over placing me on the bottom underneath him.

"Take me Emmett" I muttered, as he brought his mouth back to mine.

**Jessica:**

I laid sprawled out on my bed, exhausted from today's work. I can't show my face at work so my days have been busy trying to get in touch with Emmett.

I picked up my cell phone and speed dialed Angela. She finally picked up after three rings.

"Jessica, I could get fired for talking to you!" Angela remarked, angrily.

"Don't worry you won't get fired! But, have you heard the news?" I exclaimed, excitedly, sitting up on my bed.

"What news?" Angela wondered, curiously.

"Emmett is divorcing Rosalie to be with me." I announced, bouncing up and down on my bed.

"That can't be true!" Angela laughed into the phone.

"They're planning a big weekend going to their family lake house." Angela started, as I took in deep breaths.

"They are probably getting ready to leave as we speak. Jesse took Lily and Lucas to Alice and Jasper's because that's where they are meeting." Angela continued, while I tapped my nails along the end table.

"Where's Emmett?" I wondered, innocently.

"Here, settling things before he leaves." Angela answered, before I hung up.

Why won't she leave Emmett? He has cheated on her multiple times. I have to get rid of her. Why can't she see that me and Emmett are meant to be together? Is she blind? It's time to take care of her once and for all.

Why can't I ever get what I want? Everything I ever wanted I never could get. I have no one left here, but Emmett, and I'll be damned if I give him up. I'll die before I stop trying. Emmett is my everything. He's my friend…my lover…my boyfriend…my fiancée…my best friend. I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for Emmett. I can handle helping him raise his kids, but I can't handle Rosalie still being in his life.

I looked at the time and it read 10:15 am. Okay, I'm making some good time. I threw on my jacket, and grabbed the roses Emmett brought me at the hospital. This is going to be fun. Emmett will thank me when I get rid of her. We might even make love. I know he's wanted to all of these times, but the thought of Rosalie…he couldn't. But, once she's gone all of those thoughts will go away. We will be together. I will be his and he will be mine, and I'll kill whoever gets in the way of that!

**Review:**

**This story has about two chapters left. I'm updating one more time today, and the last chapter will be posted tomorrow, so stay tuned and keep checking back for an update. I have two more stories that aren't finished yet and I'll start to focus on them once I finish this story. I am open to ideas on 'Witness Protection' and 'Trouble In Paradise' so if you have any please message me!**

**-Amani.**


	21. Invasion

**Rosalie:**

I believe I have everything. Emmett, Lucas, Lily, and Jesse's suitcase is in the car, but mine is by the door. I grabbed my suitcase before running out of the house. I can't believe we are finally getting away. I'm suppose to be meeting Emmett at Alice and Jasper's house along with Bella and Edward. All of us need this vacation, and we're finally going to get it, and nobody can ruin it. I won't let that happen…and I mean that!

I placed my suitcase in the trunk with the other bags before hopping inside my car. I pulled my cell phone out of my purse and speed dial Emmett.

"Hello" he answered, as I heard Lily giggle in the background.

"I just left the house. I'm on my way." I replied, as her giggles became louder.

"What are you doing to her?" I laughed, stopping at the red light.

"She's getting the tickle monster." Emmett responded, laughing as well.

"Did you remember to grab your purse"

"Yep!" I answered.

"Did you turn off all of the lights?"

"Yes!"

"Did you lock all of the doors?"

"Yes sir"

"Did you turn on the alarm system?"

"Oh no… I forgot." I sighed, resting my hand on my forehead.

"Don't worry about it!" Emmett responded, as I watched the light turn green.

"No…we didn't buy it to not use it! I'm going back to turn it on!" I asserted, making a U-turn.

**Jessica:**

I watched Rosalie walk out of the house, and get into her car. I was watching her the entire time she got ready. Luckily for me she didn't put on the house alarm. I pulled a bobby pin out of my hair, and opened the back door.

I walked around the house, taking in the beautiful scenery. I headed to the basement and saw their fully stocked wine cellar. It had wine ranging from the 1800's to the 1990's. I grabbed a wine, which I couldn't pronounce the name of, and headed upstairs. I made a pit-stop in the kitchen and grabbed two wine glasses. Emmett and I are going to have the most amazing night ever and nobody _can_ or _will_ ruin it!

I gripped tightly onto the white roses Emmett so kindly brought for me when he thought he was going to lose me. I set the wine and wine glasses down on the dining room table, and pulled petals off of the roses. As I walked up the stairs I dropped rose petals along the way. The decoration was so beautiful. Rose petals fell along the stairs, and the trail ended at the bedroom.

I glared at the multiple vases of red roses that set on the end tables in the bedroom. I grabbed the rose petals roughly and threw them around the room. I should be the only woman Emmett gives roses to, especially red roses!

After I finished tearing Rosalie's roses apart I walked into their walk-in closet. The clothes ranged perfectly. I guess since Rosalie doesn't work she has the spare time to rearrange the closets. One section was for formal, another was for summer, and they even had winter, spring, fall, non-formal, everyday, and nighttime. I walked to Emmett's nighttime section and grabbed his eagles jersey.

I stripped down until I was in my boxer shorts and my bra. I put on his jersey before running out of the bedroom. I grabbed the wine and the wine glasses before heading back upstairs. I poured two full glasses of wine before laying back and relaxing on the master bed.

**Rosalie:**

I parked the car, and quickly ran towards my house. After unlocking the door, I jogged towards the alarm system. I began to type in the code to turn it on when I saw a trail of rose petals going up the stairs. I canceled the alarm before heading towards the stairs.

I slowly climbed up the stairs to see where the trail ends. For some reason it ended at my bedroom. I inhaled a deep breath before opening the door. I saw Jessica in Emmett's jersey sprawled out on our bed, drinking my wine. Rose petals were everywhere, on the floor, the table, in the closet and even on my bed.

"Oh, you really are crazy!" I exclaimed, slamming the door closed behind me.

"I'm sorry that your family is breaking up, but me and Emmett are in love and are going to be together." Jessica said, setting her wine glass down.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House!" I growled, through gritted teeth.

Jessica began to slowly approach me, but before she got to me I grabbed her arm and slammed into the closed door.

"Stay away from me! Stay away from my kids! And stay away from my husband!" I shouted, before the house phone started ringing.

Jessica looked at me before we both looked at the phone. I released her as we made a mad dash for it. I pushed her back, as I grabbed the phone off the hook.

"Hello" I said, completely out of breath.

"I just was calling to make sure you got to the house safe and that you're okay."

"I found Jessica in my house!" I screamed, glaring at her.

"Rosalie, get out of there!" Emmett ordered, as Jessica got off of the floor.

"Emmett, I'm going to have to call you back!" I shouted, as she swung at me.

"There is nothing you can do Rosalie!" Jessica exclaimed, clenching her fists.

"You are going to leave us alone!"

"Who's going to make me?" Jessica asked, approaching me.

I glared at her, as I made my way towards her.

"You have three seconds to get out of my house, or I'm going to wipe the floor with your skinny ass!" I asserted, as her grin began to spread.

Jessica closed her eyes and swung around, wildly. I dodged her hits as best as I could, but I wasn't that good. Some hits really hurt! I roundhouse kicked Jessica in her stomach causing her to clutch it and stumble back, but she caught herself from falling my grabbing onto the end table.

As she tried to gain back her energy I ran to the door, and grabbed the knob. I walked as fast as I could towards the stairs.

"You're not going nowhere!" Jessica screamed at the top of her lungs before pouncing onto my back.

I lost balance on my feet and both of us went stumbling down the stairs with Jessica on top of me. At the bottom of the stairs, I landed on my back and Jessica landed on top of me.

Jessica sat up, with her butt on my stomach and knees beside my head, and hit me multiple times in the face. I already felt weak after that fall down the stairs, and the hitting was just making me feel worse. Jessica crawled off of me and slowly started making her way up the stairs. I struggled to sit up, and when I did I managed to crawl up the stairs and grab her ankle.

Jessica raised her leg and kicked me in the face causing me to fall back down the stairs. Jessica smiled to herself as she ran up the stairs. I heard her run all the way to the attic before the pattering of her feet stopped. I sat up once again and moved slowly up the stairs. Today, I'm either leaving dead or alive. Today, is the end of all of this drama!

I opened the door to the attic and stepped inside, and before I could turn around I heard the attic door slam behind me. Jessica was blocking it with a metal bat.

"I tried to let you leave, but you didn't! Do I seem so nice? Today, you're leaving here in a body bag!" Jessica said, swinging the bat at me.

**Emmett:**

"Emmett, I'm going to ask you one more time, where are you going?" Jasper asked, raising his voice.

"Home!" I answered, unlocking my door.

"For what?"

"Jessica is in my house!" I shouted, hopping into my car.

"We're going with you!" Jesse asserted, hopping into the backseat.

"I don't see what the problem is…" Jasper said, getting into the passenger seat.

"Jessica is crazy…insane...loco…whatever you want to call it! She isn't in her right mind! She came into my house yesterday and took Lily…but placed her outside. She's obsessed with me! She hates Rose because she's married to me!" I bellowed, pressing harder onto the gas pedal.

"Drive faster!" Jesse and Jasper rushed, rolling down the window.

"Jesse call this number and tell the detective to get to my house as fast as she can!" I ordered, handing him the detective's number.

**Review:**

**One more chapter to go and it will be posted as soon as I start working on it, which will most likely be tomorrow! So, please review this chapter and let me know what you think!**

**-Amani.**


	22. It's Finally Over

**Rosalie:**

Jessica was swinging the bat like a wild maniac. Actually, she was swinging the bat like a wild, crazy maniac. I jumped back multiple times and did whatever I could to stay on the boards of the attic. Some boards were loose and some were pretty sturdy. Luckily, for me Jessica didn't know which ones were which, but I did.

"Come and get me! Just move up a little bit further! Emmett will never want you! He will always choose me over you! I'm his wife…the mother of his children…and we're going to grow old together!" I taunted, backing away slowly on the boards.

"Oh, I'm coming bitch!" Jessica growled, moving closer towards me as she continued to swing the bat.

Jessica swung the bat low, and knocked me off of my feet. Luckily, I landed on the board. I crawled backwards, as she moved closer towards me, swinging the bat. Jessica swung the bat low, as I swung my fist high. I knocked her to the weak board side, and watched her as she fell through.

I looked over and saw Jessica hanging on for dear life. No Rose don't do this…yes Rose you have too…no you don't…yes you do! She tried to steal your husband…but that doesn't mean she should die for it. I looked over to see where she would land if I let her fall. I saw my beautiful glass coffee table sitting below her.

I closed my eyes before extending my hand towards her. Jessica smiled to herself before grabbing onto my hand. I use whatever muscle I had to try and pull her up, but felt myself being pulled down.

"If I can't have Emmett, nobody can!" Jessica shouted, using every fiber in her body to pull me over.

I felt myself lift up and fall through the whole before I latched onto her ankle.

"Let go of me!" she shouted, shaking her ankle.

"NO!" I yelled, pulling myself up.

"I'm slipping!" Jessica screamed, before I felt both of us fall.

I fell into the glass coffee table before feeling Jessica fall on top of me. I couldn't move. I felt fragments of glass penetrate my skin all over my body. Jessica's weight didn't make me feel any better. She pulled herself off of me and used her foot to press me deeper into the glass.

"Thanks for breaking my fall!" Jessica exclaimed, pushing her hair behind her ear.

I used the edge of the coffee table to pull myself up. I stumbled towards Jessica and gripped her neck with my hands. I tightened my grip, and held on as if my life depended on it. Jessica punched me in the stomach before making a run up the stairs.

I caught up with her on the second floor, and gripped onto her neck again. I pushed her into the railing and struggled to push her over.

"I think you're going to be the one to leave here in a body bag!" I screamed, using all of my strength to force her body over the rail.

Jessica flipped over and gripped onto the rail as her body hung for dear life.

"Please! Rosalie, help me! You can't let me die! I'm begging you! I'll get out of yours and Emmett's life for good!" Jessica pleaded, as a small tear escaped her eye.

I pushed my hair behind my ear before extending my hand towards her again. Just like last time, as I pulled her up I felt her pull me down.

"Let go of me!" I screeched, trying to pull her hand off.

"NO!" Jessica shouted, digging her nails into my skin.

I took in a deep breath before using all of my strength to let go of her. I watched Jessica fall and land on the dining room table. The glass dining room table broke, as her body smacked against it.

I heard police sirens and Emmett, Jasper, and Jesse shouting my name. I sat on the top stair and covered my face with my hands before releasing my sobs. I can't believe it is finally over. No more Jessica! I can finally live in peace! She can't do anything anymore! Emmett is mine…for good! Everyone is safe now! I'm safe…Emmett's safe…and my children are safe. I guess in order for all of us to be safe she had to die. If she didn't die we would still be fighting.

Jessica was clinically insane and she needed help. She was obsessed with my husband and whoever prevented her from getting him needed to be eliminated in her eyes. She didn't realize that he never wanted her. All she saw in her eyes was the perfect couple.

I heard the front door open, and feet moving in my direction.

"Rose." Emmett whispered, as I looked up to see him, Jasper, Jesse, and Detective Reese.

"What happened?" Detective Reese asked, worriedly.

"You know what happened!" I asserted, using the rail to help me stand up.

I led them into the dining room to see a dead Jessica laying on her back with her eyes wide open. I turned to Jesse and felt him pull me into a tight hug.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, as he quickly released me.

"Sorry!" Jesse quickly replied.

I turned to Jasper and felt him pull me into a loose, soft hug. He ran his hands through my hair before immediately stopping.

"What's this?" Jasper asked, pulling his hand from out of my hair.

Jasper's hand revealed blood that came from the back of my head.

"She really did a number on you." Jasper said, trying to break the tension.

"Yeah, but look who won!"

**Review:**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I hope everyone got what they wanted! So, as you know this is the last chapter of this story! I hope you all enjoyed, but now I'm going to focus on Witness Protection and Trouble In Paradise! Well, I'm start focusing on them when I get an idea, but if you have any ideas please message me them, and then you can expect a quicker update.**

**-Amani.**


End file.
